


Yastaghr's Kinktober 2019

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphyne, Alphys - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, BDSM, Balcony Sex, Barbed Penis, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Body Worship, Bratting, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Claiming, Clothing Kink, Collars, Come Eating, Consent, Consentacles, Courtship, Creampie, Cross/Blue, Crossmare - Freeform, Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dissociation, Doggy Style, Dom Toriel, Dom/sub, Domestic, Don't get caught, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edgeplay, Electricity, Error Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Error/Papyrus, Errorink - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Fellcest - Freeform, Femdom, Filming, First Time, Flirting, Foursome, Frottage, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, HoneyKetchup, Horror, Horror/Blue - Freeform, Horrorcest - Freeform, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hypnosis, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Jealousy, Kedgeup, Killer/Blue - Freeform, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knife Play, Knotting, Latex, Lesbian Sex, LifeAfterDeath - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Massage, Master/Servant, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Mentioned Cannibalism, Mild Blood, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmare, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Nightmare/Blue, Nightmare/nightmare - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Office Sex, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alphys (Undertale), Penis In Vagina Sex, Piercing, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reaper - Freeform, Reluctant Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sanscest - Freeform, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Silk - Freeform, Slayer, Slayer/Blue, Socket fucking, Soriel, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Spitroasting, Stress Relief, Sub Sans (Undertale), Subspace, Suicidal Thoughts, Suspension, Swapfell Alphys (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Purple, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Undyne (Undertale), Tails, Tampons, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Undyne, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Underlust Sans - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undyne - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Window Sex, X-tale, cross - Freeform, detachable ecto-parts, dream sans - Freeform, errink - Freeform, female dom, geno - Freeform, killer, kingdings, life - Freeform, mentioned incest, pain play, primal play, size queen, slayer is like Dustale Sans, swell purple papyrus, swell purple sans, underfell alphys, underswap - Freeform, upskirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: The kink and pairing will be put in the notes of every chapter as well as in the chapter title.





	1. Glory Hole (Blue/Razz)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and make these longer and more complete than last year's. I'll probably end up behind, but I hope to deliver a better product.

Razz stalked, magic roiling, through the back alleys of Ebbot City. Rough looking humans took one look at him and decided that today was a good day to be anywhere else. The street was left with only monsters, and all of them knew enough of him that they stayed put. Razz’s LV wasn’t sparking, just his magic. He might be furious with someone, but only that person was in any danger. Everyone else was safe.

He turned into the fifteenth alleyway he’d checked today. This time he was successful - an Aaron with spiked cuffs and a leather belt was being serviced through a hole in the wall by the unmistakable off-white lips of a skeleton monster. The Aaron pushed himself flush with the wall. His eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned. A little bit later he pulled out, buckled his belt, and slipped 50G into the hole.

Razz walked up to the hole, eyeing the prices listed on the wall in a familiar font. The prices would have been reasonable Underground, but they were way below today’s rates. None of the skeletons who worked in this section of town would have made that mistake.

He sighed as he knelt down in front of the glory hole, bringing it up to his socket level. “COME ON OUT OF THERE, BLUE, BEFORE YOU DO YOURSELF ANY REAL HARM. YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ONE OF US WHEN THAT BASTARD KICKED YOU OUT, NOT RESORTED TO THIS. AT THE VERY LEAST YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED LUST WHAT THE CURRENT RATES ARE. I KNOW YOU HAD TO UNDERPRICE YOURSELF BEFORE, BUT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THAT NOW.”

A muffled and throat-sore voice drifted out of the hole. “GO AWAY, RAZZ. YOU’RE SCARING AWAY MY CUSTOMERS.”

Razz snorted. “I’M NOT SCARING AWAY YOUR CUSTOMERS. I’M TAKING YOU HOME TO SLEEP IN A REAL BED.”

“I’M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR A DOWN PAYMENT ON RENT,” Blue said stubbornly, “I NEVER WANT TO BE PUT IN THIS POSITION AGAIN. I THOUGHT I WAS FINALLY FREE, BUT IT WAS JUST A LIE, LIKE ALWAYS. HOW DO I KNOW YOU’RE NOT LYING TO ME, TOO?”

Razz growled. That bastard was going to pay for doing this to Blue again. He’d been making so much progress towards trusting people. Now he was acting like he used to.

He pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text to the others, letting them know the situation and where they were. Then he started unbuckling his pants.

“YOU DON’T WANT TO TRUST ME? THAT’S FINE. BUT SURELY YOU CAN’T ARGUE WITH ME IF I WANT TO USE YOUR SERVICES. JUST HAND ME THE CHALK FIRST SO I CAN PUT UP THE PROPER PRICES.”

Blue wordlessly passed through a stick of yellow chalk. Razz quickly fixed the prices, tripling them and making them competitive with the going rates. Then he handed the chalk back and summoned his dick. It was longer than most of the Sanses’, but not as thick. It was garnet colored with pronounced bumps. 

“I WANT YOU TO USE YOUR TALENTED MOUTH TO GET ME OFF, BLUE. THAT’S FAIRLY PRICED AT 100G, OKAY? HAND JOBS ARE 75G, PUSSY IS 150G, AND ANAL IS 125G. GOT IT?”

Blue’s face went up and down on the other side of the hole. He was nodding. “I UNDERSTAND. HOW MUCH EXTRA IS IT TO COME INSIDE ME, 20G?”

“50, BLUE. IT’S 50G. SO I’LL PAY YOU 150G AFTER I COME, RIGHT?”

“RIGHT. THIS WILL MAKE IT EASIER TO REACH RENT. THE PLACE I FOUND WANTS 700G A MONTH WITH A DEPOSIT OF 2,100G. I’VE GOT 500G SO FAR.”

Razz smiled. Blue would be reaching his goal much sooner than he thought. His phone had been buzzing nonstop. The others were on their way.

He lined up his dick and thrust it into the hole. “NOW, PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS  _ HARD _ PROBLEM. JUST THINKING ABOUT YOUR MOUTH AROUND ME IS TOO MUCH. I HAVE TO EXPERIENCE IT.”

Blue’s mouth quickly engulfed Razz’s dick. Razz gasped and braced himself against the wall. Blue’s mouth was velvety soft and he was already moving with purpose. Razz knew he wasn’t going to be able to last long like this. Fortunately the familiar sound of a shortcut behind him meant that Razz wouldn’t have to worry about any outside monsters or, even worse, a human sullying Blue’s wonderful mouth.

Said mouth was sucking on him just enough to have him pounding on the wall. He was already so close. Just a little bit more and-!

Razz found himself unloading into Blue’s mouth. Blue worked him through his orgasm, swallowing the cum down like it was the finest wine. Razz had to pull out to get Blue to stop.

“YOUR MAGIC TASTES SO GOOD, RAZZ. IT TASTES JUST LIKE FRESH-PICKED RASPBERRIES.”

Razz slipped him the appropriate payment through the glory hole, grinning. “I’LL HAVE TO LET YOU TRY SOME AGAIN SOMETIME. YOUR MOUTH FEELS LIKE VELVET. I CAN’T WAIT TO FEEL IT AGAIN.”

He stepped back and let the next skeleton go up to the hole. There was already a line forming, ready to go. The skeletons looked after their own...even if it meant this.


	2. Pain Play (LifeAfterDeath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: LifeAfterDeath (Reapertale Toriel/Reapertale Sans/Aftertale Sans)  
Kinks: Pain play, knife play, edge play, oral sex, BDSM play  
Warnings: Blood

“are you sure you still want to go through with this, life? we don’t mind just making this a normal session.”

Life beamed down at Reaper, who was currently situated between her thighs. “I am sure, my love. I want to know what it feels like when the two of you get hurt. I have never been hurt with an ordinary blade. There is no one I would trust more to do this than my mates. And...it feels a little thrilling to combine the pain with pleasure. Does that make sense?”

Geno stroked her bare thigh lovingly. Life was currently sitting on the edge of their bed. Reaper was kneeling below her in his swirling robes. Geno was sitting on her right side, a sharp paring knife in his left hand. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and black shorts. When she’d asked Geno about the shirt, he’d said he didn’t want to get blood on his normal clothes. That seemed a bit silly coming from a monster who was perpetually bleeding out of the wound on his chest, but she was not going to argue over something so simple.

“it makes perfect sense, life,” Geno answered, “this is on another level from what we normally do. because of that, i just want you to run through your safewords again.”

Life nodded. “If I want you to continue with something, I say, “green”. If I need you to take a break or change what you are doing, I will say, “yellow”. If we need to stop everything I say, “red” or snap three times. That is all, is it not?”

“yeah, tori. that’s it. we’ve got the same signals if we need them, too,” Geno reminded her gently.

“if i need a break for air,” Reaper added, “then i’m going to slap your leg. got it?”

“Of course, my love,” Life smiled down at him.

Reaper winked up at her. “i’m going to  _ dive _ into this. hopefully i won’t get in  _ too deep.” _

Life chuckled and Geno groaned. Reaper, happy with his mates’ reactions, began eagerly eating her out. He started slowly, licking up and down her labia. Life couldn’t help but let out a moan. 

Geno took this as his cue to start cutting. He placed one hand on her thigh and smoothed back her fur. He traced a line with the tip of the knife. She watched, enraptured.

“still green, life?” Geno asked quietly.

“Still green, my dear,” Life said. She couldn’t hide the giddiness in her voice.

Geno added just a little bit more pressure on the tip of the knife. It sliced cleanly into Life’s thigh, leaving a line of red blood welling up. 

Life gasped, her pupils blowing wide open. She also felt a wave of liquid splosh out of her pussy. Reaper slapped her leg and pulled back. His whole face was wet, and a grin full of amusement split his skull. 

“really liked that, huh tori? she just tried to drown me, geno, so, whatever you’re doing, keep it up.”

Geno blushed and started prepping for another cut. Reaper dove back into Life’s pussy. She gently put a hand on Reaper’s shoulder. When the knife dipped back into her leg, Life squeezed Reaper’s shoulder. He responded by pressing his tongue in deep. Life tipped back her head and moaned. 

“you’re getting closer, aren’t you life?” Geno asked with a smile.

“Oh, yes!” Toriel was extremely aroused. “I’m maybe 2/3 of the way there. Can- can I have one more cut to push me over the edge?”

“of course, life,” Geno prepped for another line. “are you ready, reaper?”

Reaper didn’t pull out to answer. He merely held out a thumb’s up. His tongue was pressing into Life’s g-spot over and over. She could feel the coil winding up in her abdomen. It was near fit to bursting. 

What tipped her over the edge was the feeling of the blade cutting into her thigh. She came hard, harder than she ever had before. Reaper worked her through it, keeping her going for a good two minutes. Then he let up on her as the aftershocks faded. 

Reaper licked his teeth and smiled. “wow, tori. that felt intense. you good for another, or do you want to leave off at just the one orgasm?”

Life panted out, “This one was...so intense. I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk for a little while after this.”

Geno and Reaper both grinned. Geno said, “then let’s leave off with just the one. can you watch her while i go get the first air kit, reaper?”

“can do,” Reaper said comfortably. He stood up and moved to cuddle Life on the bed. He was very cuddly during aftercare. 

“good.” Geno smiled as he went off, leaving the other two to relax together. 


	3. Breeding (Rust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rust (Red/Lust)  
Kinks: Breeding, cream pie, massage, foreplay, Piercings, sex puns  
Warnings: Slight violence not involved with sex

Red sat nervously on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a simple red terry-cloth robe belted at the waist...and nothing else. The bed was round with silk sheets and tie off points all around it. There was a coil of black cotton rope looped over one of them. It made Red nervous. He hoped whoever came in here didn’t want to use it.

The double doors in front of him opened to reveal a big monster, one nearly twice as big as Red. They weren’t there for long, though. A purple bone slammed into the monster’s forehead. They fell over like a log. Blue magic closed the double doors. A weight settled into the bed beside Red. 

“what’s up, gorgeous?”

Red turned with a nervous grin to see Lust, dressed in a purple robe like his, sitting with the snarkiest grin lighting up his face. “lust! bud, i don’t know what yer thinking, but that was supposed to be the monster breeding me. ya know i offered to carry children for yer world. this isn’t the time for one of yer jokes!”

Lust waved his concerns away. “oh, i know that. queenie and i had a chit-chat. that guy just didn’t want to hear about it. i’m going to be the one breeding you, lover boy. lucky you!”

Red narrowed his eye sockets. “yeah, real funny. i thought ya swore yerself out of the running for the first go.”

“i did,” Lust winked, “but that flew the coop when i heard who won. that monster,” Lust’s face turned solemn, “is the one who broke my brother’s pelvis. he’s rough and doesn’t care about his partner’s safety at all. he shouldn’t have been in the raffle. somebody else must have sold their spot to him.”

Red fiddled with the belt of his robe. “still don’t get why it’s yer face i’m gonna have to deal with.”

“because queenie knows her judge will treat you right and make you happy, too.” Lust crawled up behind Red and started massaging his shoulders. “can’t say no to that, now, can you?”

“guess not,” Red reluctantly admitted, “so what’re yer plans, lust?”

Lust slid his gifted hands underneath Red’s robe, sliding it down off his shoulders. “well, to start with i want to give you a relaxing massage. then i’m going to work you open until you have your first orgasm. Sci says that increases our chances of conception. finally, i’m going to fuck you so it feels good for you. then we can cuddle and rest until you’re ready to go again.”

Red, lulled by the massage, nodded his head. “got it, bud. i can be down for that.”

“good,” Lust said with a purr, “now, please get on your chest and summon your ecto-body for me.”

* * *

One massage later, Red was laying on his back, naked, with pillows propping up his expansive ecto-body. A dark stain testified to his recent orgasm; it lay just below the plump pussy Lust was currently playing with. There were two gold piercings on each of his labia. Lust had been overjoyed to see them. 

“still being good for me, aren’t you gorgeous? we’re almost there. now, do you have an idea of how you want me to fuck you?”

Red shifted in his place among the pillows. “i kinda like this spot, bud. can i just stay here?”

Lust climbed up, also naked, and positioned his dick so he would be able to thrust in. “sure thing, lover boy. missionary it is.” He slowly slipped his dick into Red’s opening. He wasn’t even panting, but Red let out a moan as the two piercings added to the friction. Lust smiled at him and said, “with a moan like that you’ll fit in here perfectly.”

Red glared at him half-heartedly. He swore when Lust sheathed. “damn, lusty. yer so thick.”

Lust started moving back and forth at a steady pace, his one free hand busy playing with Red’s clit. “thick means pleasure for you, as long as it’s not  _ too _ thick. length can kill.”

“ya don’t see me complaining. can you...can you go faster?”

Lust smirked at him. “sure thing, gorgeous.” He sped up. Their wet flesh slapped together like two things of jello. Red groaned and looked up at Lust with heat in his eyes. Lust’s smile spread into a grin. “you getting close, red?”

“fuck yeah i am. ya’d better be getting close, too, or else this whole “breeding” thing ain’t gonna work out too well.”

Lust trilled sexily. “oh, i’m getting close. ready for my first load, lover boy?”

Red flashed him a toothy smile and nodded. “anytime ya wanna  _ stuff _ me, bud, i’m ready to be yer  _ cream puff _ .”

Lust licked his lips, his thrusts stuttering. “too bad i can’t  _ eat you out _ , lover boy, ‘cause that sounds  _ delicious _ .”

Red was about to retort with another food and/or sex related pun when Lust stiffened and buried himself up to the hilt in Red’s pussy. Purple magic shot out, tinged with the deep crimson of Red’s magic that surrounded it. Both swore, their voices very nearly identical. “shit, that’s good.”

When the fountain of magic dried up, Lust pulled out of Red and quickly propped up his pelvis with several pillows so the magic would naturally flow downhill into Red’s womb. Then he laid down next to Red and cuddled up to him. “that was good. we can wait like this for an hour or two, then get on to the next round. how many did sci say we should do again?”

Red shrugged. “i think it was at least five. we can keep going until i can’t hold anymore. that good?”

Lust grinned. “perfect.”


	4. Orgasm Denial (PoisonPuff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Undertale Papyrus/Swapfell Sans (Poisonpuff)
> 
> Kinks: Orgasm denial, praise kink, oral sex, dom/sub, swimsuit
> 
> Warnings: None

Papyrus lay in the bottom of his tub. The only thing hiding him from the world was a flimsy curtain with cow skulls and cactus on it. He was fiddling with the edge of the curtain nervously. He was both excited and apprehensive for the coming activities.

Suddenly the curtain was yanked aside to reveal Razz. He had his garnet ecto-body summoned. It’s pert lips and small, erect breasts were hidden behind a lacy white swimsuit. It more highlighted than concealed his assets. Papyrus loved it.

“BEHOLD!” Raz gestured to himself with a flourish, “THE MAGNIFICENT RAZZ HAS CHOSEN TO GRACE YOU WITH HIS SWIMSUIT. ADMIRE THE STARK WHITE THAT SETS HIS GARNET MAGIC ABLAZE. SEE THE MUSCULAR CURVES OF HIS THIGHS AND ABDOMEN. ISN’T HE SPLENDID?”

“TRULY GORGEOUS,” Papyrus said without a moment’s hesitation. “THE VISION THAT IS YOU IS GENEROUSLY SHARED.”

Razz puffed up with pride. “THANK YOU, PAPYRUS. COMING FROM YOU THAT IS A GREAT COMPLIMENT. INDEED, YOUR SUAVE HIPS AND LENGTHY ROD FIT PERFECTLY- NO, EXCEED THE IMAGES IN MY HEAD.”

Papyrus felt his dick begin to harden at the compliments. It hardened even more when Razz applied a warm lube to it and began massaging it in.

“YOU DO REMEMBER OUR SAFEWORD, DO YOU NOT? IF I NEED OUT I WILL SAY “VANILLA”, AND IF YOU WANT OUT YOU CAN SAY “BARRICADE”. CAN YOU REPEAT IT FOR ME?”

“BARRICADE,” Papyrus said dutifully.

“WELL DONE. NOW, I’M GOING TO BE PUSHING YOU HARD TONIGHT. YOU MUST STRIVE TO KEEP FROM CUMMING UNTIL I GIVE YOU PERMISSION. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?” Razz asked.

“I WILL NOT COME UNTIL YOU SAY SO,” Papyrus parroted back.

Razz wrapped his fingertips around Pap’s shaft and began to pump. “GOOD. NOW PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!”

He started working Papyrus slowly. He gently coaxed the shaft into its full hardness. Then he began teasing it, slipping his thumb over the slit, adding minute amounts of pressure. It was a slow beginning, almost maddeningly so. Papyrus didn’t complain. It felt nice to have a bit of a slower pace today.

Within a few minutes pre-cum was beginning to bead up out of his tip. Papyrus forced himself to hold his hips in place, but Razz must have sensed the incoming orgasm. He grinned and released his hold on Pap’s dick, letting it throb untouched.

Papyrus let out a smile whine, but Razz caught onto it immediately. “REMEMBER, YOU WILL NOT CUM UNTIL I GIVE THE WORD. NOW RELAX. THE NEXT LEVEL OF ACTION IS COMING SOON.”

Sure enough, just as Papyrus’ dick was beginning to wilt, Razz wrapped his hands around it again. He slowly pumped it, up and down, up and down. Papyrus was having an even harder time keeping himself from bucking, but he knew Razz wouldn’t like it.

Just as Papyrus was about to find release Razz let go. Papyrus groaned, gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and forced himself to relax. Razz rewarded him with a simple kiss on the cheek. “GOOD BOY,” Razz praised him, “JUST A FEW MORE. MAYBE IF YOU’RE REALLY GOOD I’LL LET YOU COME INSIDE ME. YOU’D LIKE THAT, WOULDN’T YOU?”

“Y-YES, RAZZ. I CAN BE GOOD!”

Razz smiled. “I KNOW. YOU JUST HAVE TO BE GOOD LONG ENOUGH.”

He went back to pumping, this time with a little more pressure that left waves traveling through Papyrus’ foreskin. Soon Papyrus was at the edge again, and once again Razz released his hold. Papyrus gulped and asked, nicely, “RAZZ, CAN YOU APPLY SOME MORE LUBE? I’M BEGINNING TO FEEL A BIT RAW.”

Razz immediately grabbed the tube of lube and applied a generous dose. It wasn’t as warm this time, but that only made Papyrus harder. “OF COURSE, MY GENTLE SUB. I DO NOT WANT THIS TO BE PAINFUL. HOW MANY MORE TIMES OF THIS CAN YOU TAKE?”

Papyrus thought about it for a minute. “TWO MORE, I THINK. AFTER THAT I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TAKE IT.”

“THAT IS REASONABLE. ALRIGHT THEN,” Razz dipped his head down towards Pap’s shaft, “ARE YOU READY?”

That was the only warning that Papyrus got before Razz started working his mouth down around the length of his dick. That was playing dirty. Oral was one of Papyrus’ biggest kinks. He had to really hold on hard to keep from blowing his load. Just as he was about to lose it completely, Razz pulled off his dick with a pop. He smiled smugly at Papyrus even as he reached between his legs and began to prep himself. Papyrus could see the fluid had already soaked the swimsuit’s bottom through.

“AH- ARE YOU READY FOR THIS, PAPYRUS? THIS TIME I WILL ALLOW YOU TO COME. AND, SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH A GOOD BOY, YOU WILL BE INSIDE ME WHEN YOU DO SO.”

“I’M READY,” Papyrus said quietly, although his voice was a bit strained.

“GOOD.” Razz sank down onto Pap’s dick so fast he couldn’t believe it. The Sans quickly set a fevered pace. It wasn’t too long before Papyrus was cumming, and cumming hard. He bucked up into Razz, who pet his ribs soothingly. “THERE, THERE. WHAT A GOOD BOY YOU ARE. LET IT ALL OUT.”

When Papyrus had finally finished coming, Razz climbed forward so his pussy was now over Pap’s head. “NOW, DO ME!”


	5. Knotting, Distension, and Size Difference (Horror Papyrus/ Classic Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Horror Papyrus/ Classic Sans (cross-universal fontcest)
> 
> Kinks: Knotting, Distension, and Size Difference, heat cycles, multiple orgasms
> 
> Warnings: None

When Classic walked in the room, he could smell it. Crooks was in heat, and by the way the scent had Classic weak at the knees, it was a dominant heat. Crap. Classic knew no one else was around to help. Blood and Paps were at the peace conference with all the others. Classic was supposed to be there, too, but he’d gone and broken his leg the week before. Now he was stuck in crutches. It was just easier for him to stay home, just like it was easier for the massively tall Crooks to stay home. But no one could have expected this.

Classic girded himself and swung his way closer to the source of the scent. Some might say it was the scent messing with him, but Classic knew better. He’d had a crush on Crooks that had been growing steadily stronger for weeks. He’d wanted to ask the other out and do things properly. Looks like that wasn’t going to happen.

He rounded the corner and was faced with an impenetrable barrier: a locked door. He tried the handle gamely, but no luck. Time for words. “hey, crooks. i know you’re in there. that heat’s gotta be hard on you, heh. why don’t you open the door and let me help?”

Classic could hear the squeak of Crooks’ reaction. Then he heard his amazingly high-pitched voice.

“NO! YOU ARE ALREADY HURT, I COULD NOT POSSIBLY HURT YOU FURTHER!”

“you’re not going to hurt me,” Classic reassured, “ecto magic can stretch really far when it needs to, and it’s not like i’ve got organs you could crush. i’ll be fine.”

“BUT- CLASSIC, I CAN’T DO THIS TO YOU. I DON’T WANT TO FORCE YOU TO HAVE SEX WITH ME JUST BECAUSE OF THIS HEAT. I LIKE YOU TOO MUCH TO HURT YOU LIKE THA- OH! I DID NOT MEAN TO SAY THAT.”

Classic chuckled. “it’s okay, crooks. i’ve...got a bit of a crush on you. more than a bit, actually. i just haven’t had the nerve to ask you out yet.”

Silence reigned for a few seconds. Classic could hear Crooks’ heavy breathing. His own breath was coming rather fast. Finally, Crooks spoke. “YOU...WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME? REALLY?”

“yup,” Classic said, his soul fluttering.

“I...I WOULD LOVE NOTHING MORE THAN TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU...ALTHOUGH PERHAPS NOW IS NOT THE TIME.”

“yeah,” Classic chuckled again, a deep thrum that could make the room light up, “i think the humans would have a problem with an 8 foot skeleton walking around with a boner in public. ‘m pretty sure there are rules about that.”

A few seconds passed before Crooks tentatively said, “IS...YOUR OFFER OF HELP STILL VALID?” He sounded so hopeful.

“mhmm,” Classic agreed. “i’m happy to help just as soon as you open this door.”

“OH. THE DOOR. YES. LET ME JUST-” The sound of squeaky metal moving came from the lock. Classic made a mental note to oil it sometime soon. Then the door opened and that thought was completely blown away by the overpowering smell of Crooks’ heat.

He was also overwhelmed by the sight of Crooks. The other was naked. A few training scars and one badly healed broken rib were the only marks of the life he had led. Classic was glad that the supplements had helped him. When he first arrived his bones had been thin, yellow, and pitted from malnutrition. Now they looked so much better. Classic couldn’t help himself. He quickly made his way over to those bones and stroked them gently. His whole hand was about as wide as Crooks’ ribs.

“OH!” Crooks shivered with pleasure. “THAT FEELS GOOD. CAN YOU DO THAT MORE?”

Classic sat down on the edge of the bed and gestured for Crooks to join him. “sure. come on down here so i can use both hands. please?”

Crooks sat, and Classic’s hands were immediately all over him. Little shivers and pants were the perfect reward for every touch. Soon another part of Crooks drew his attention. Classic swiveled to face the phallus before him.

Crooks’ dick was huge; it was easily 12 inches long. It was smooth, staying about the same width until the very end. That is, except for the knot. At the base of the blood orange colored shaft was a swelling. Most of the dick was about two inches in diameter, but the knot flared out to about 4 inches. Seeing its size made Classic’s eyes water. He was going to have that in him? Maybe Crooks had been right...no. He said he would help, and he knew his magic could take it, so he would help if it killed him. He just really hoped that that was a figure of speech.

Classic let his pussy summon, but nothing else. He needed all that empty space to be empty. He also needed his entrance stretched, so he started working himself open with one hand while the other wrapped around Crooks’ dick and started slowly pumping it.

“MMMM! CLASSIC, WHAT ARE YOU…?”

Classic grinned at him, then looked back at the hand on the dick. “i’m just loosening myself up so i will stretch good. and you? we need some kind of lubrication, so i’m getting as much pre out of you as i can.”

“WOULD THIS HELP?” Crooks asked.

Classic looked up. Crooks was sheepishly holding out a tube of high-end lube. Classic whistled. “that’s the good stuff. where did you get that?”

Crooks blushed. “MY FRIEND PINK GAVE IT TO ME. HE SAID HE COULD FEEL THAT MY CYCLE WAS COMING UP, AND THIS BRAND WORKS WELL WITH MY MAGIC TYPE. HE SAID I WOULD NEED IT NO MATTER WHO ENDED UP BEING MY HEAT PARTNER BECAUSE I’M SO BIG.”

Classic hummed thoughtfully. “lust’s brother, right? interesting. funny he didn’t mention that your heat was coming up when he was driving me home from the hospital, especially since he was there the other night when i got drunk on the spiked ketchup and spilled about my crush on you.”

Crooks’ blush spread further. “I...MAY HAVE ALSO TOLD HIM ABOUT MY CRUSH ON YOU. IN STRICTEST CONFIDENCE! I HAD NO IDEA HE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS.”

Classic swayed under the force of Crooks’ increased heat smell. “whoa, big guy. easy. no need to get all worked up about it. i’m sure he meant things for the best...and i’m also sure that, when this is all over with, we can booby trap every inch of his room for when he gets back. glitter bombs, green ooze, sound traps, seran wrap...the possibilities are endless.”

Crooks grinned down at him, the teeth for which he had been named were spread wide in all their crooked glory. “I, AS A PAPYRUS, CAN ONLY APPROVE OF THE BEST OF JAPES. AND THIS SOUNDS LIKE THE BEST OF THE BEST.”

A shudder and a small wave of fluid marked Classic’s first peak. He sighed and laid down on his back, legs spread wide and pussy on display.

“okay, big guy. you can start now. i should be loose enough to take you.”

Crooks stood up and hunched over Classic. He loomed, but the excited expression on his face turned what could have been a threatening gesture into an arousing one. Being picked up in Crooks’ ginormous hands was even more arousing.

The taller skeleton lined himself up with Classic’s entrance. “PLEASE TELL ME IF ANY OF THIS HURTS YOU, CLASSIC. I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU.”

“will do, bu-” Classic’s eyes went wide as Crooks hilted inside him in one go. His pussy bulged out just below his ribcage. The stretch was huge!

“OH! I’M SORRY. I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO THAT. ARE YOU OKAY?” Crooks frantically asked.

After a moment, Classic found the breath to answer. He held up his left hand in an okay sign. “i’m good,” he squeaked, “you can move.”

“IF YOU’RE SURE…”

“i’m sure,” Classic beamed up at him, making Crooks blush bright orange, “go ahead.”

Crooks pulled out slowly, then slammed back in. He quickly set a fast pace, and Classic was loving it. No one had ever been this rough with him. It felt great. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were little hearts.

“FEELING GOOD?” Crooks asked with a hint of concern.

Classic nodded hugely. “so good. keep it up!”

Crooks smiled. He grabbed one of Classic’s shoulders and used that as a handle so he could fuck Classic harder. Both almost immediately were lost in the sensations. Before long, Classic could feel his orgasm approaching.

“i’m gonna cum soon, crooks. are you close?”

“I’LL BE THERE SOON. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE MY KNOT? I KNOW IT’S RATHER BIG. I WOULDN’T BE MAD IF YOU SAID YOU COULDN’T.”

“i can take it,” Classic said confidently. There was also a sliver of desire in his voice. He wanted that knot badly. “go ahead and knot me, big guy.”

Crooks took him up on that offer, pushing hard until his knot popped in with a squeak. He kept thrusting, although now it was much more shallow. Classic’s pupils were blown wide. This felt so good! The tight coil of magic in his soul was just about ready to burst. What tipped him over the edge was the first spurt of warm orange magic. Classic whimpered as he came. Soul fluid dripped out of his ribcage, fluids lubricated the base of the knot, and Classic’s spine arched with pleasure. Crooks fucked him through both their orgasms. Classic ended up coming several times.

When Crooks was finally finished, Classic’s magic was almost as round as a basketball. It flowed out of him when his taller lover pulled out. Crooks looked incredibly proud of how much he had produced. “YOU LOOK SO GOOD, CLASSIC. I KNOW I’LL BE HEATED AGAIN IN AN HOUR OR TWO, BUT CAN WE CUDDLE IN THE MEANTIME? I...REALLY WANT TO BE TOUCHING YOU.”

Classic held his arms out imploringly. “yeah, we can cuddle. get over here, i want to be touching you, too.”

Crooks obliged, curling up around as much of Classic as he could manage. Then he settled in to rest.


	6. Upskirt & Domestic (Fellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Sans/ Underfell Papyrus (Fellcest)
> 
> Kinks: Upskirt, Domestic, Creampie, Stress Relief, fingering
> 
> Warnings: None

Another torn pair of panties was picked up off the pile of clothes to be mended. It already had several repairs in it. Red sighed before he set to work sewing up yet another rip. This pair probably only had two or three more mends in it before it was too uncomfortable to wear.

Loud stomps on the front steps were the only warning Red had before Boss came stomping into the house. Given the number of splattered vegetables on his armour, Boss had not had a good day. Red was immediately on his feet, the mending forgotten, and reaching out to provide whatever comfort he could.

Boss growled and grabbed hold of Red’s hands. He was already delving beneath Red’s skirt. Red had wanted to surprise him by wearing this outfit. A black spaghetti-strapped tank hugged his summoned ecto-body and breasts. Below that was a pleated leather skirt that Red had fallen in love with. Black lace panties and black silk stockings completed the look. Boss didn’t seem to be in a mood to appreciate the outfit, though. He was pissed.

“SAFEWORD IS “DAISY”, UNDERSTOOD?” Boss said as he ripped through Red’s current pair of panties and flipped Red so his hands were braced on the back of the couch and his stockinged feet were planted firmly on the ground.

“got it, boss. go ahead and use me,” Red said without hesitation. He trusted Boss with his safety, his love, and his soul.

“I WILL,” Boss said with a grunt. The click of his belt buckle being undone was followed almost immediately by the flip of Red’s skirt hitting his back. Then the next thing Red knew was Boss hilting inside of him.

“ah!” Red cried out, but it was a happy sound. His tongue lolled out of his big smile.

Boss set into a quick but gentle pace focused more on friction than on force. “THAT’S IT, BROTHER. LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU. THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS TAKES EXCELLENT CARE OF ALL OF HIS THINGS, AND THAT INCLUDES HIS LOVER’S SEXUAL PLEASURE. I WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU, YES I WILL.”

  
Red felt one of Boss’ gloved hands grip his hip. The other reached down and fingered one of his breasts. The fingers rolled and pinched his nipple. It had Red arching back into Boss’ ministrations.

“THAT’S IT,” Red could hear the smile in Boss’ voice, “JUST RELAX.”

The skeleton in the let his back half relax. Boss responded by shifting his angle so that he was hitting Red’s sweet spot with every thrust.

“boss, boss!” Red chanted, “ah~ that feels good.”

“OF COURSE IT DOES,” Boss said proudly, “I KNOW ALL YOUR GOOD SPOTS. NOW, ARE YOU READY FOR ME? I’M ABOUT TO CUM.”

Red panted and pressed back into him. “i’m ready, i’m ready! just fill me up please!”

“OF COURSE, BROTHER,” Boss practically purred. Then his hips stuttered. He pulled Red flush against his pelvis. Then he came, his cum painting a picture in maroon on the inside of Red’s pussy. Boss groaned deeply. Then, remembering himself, Boss reached down and started fingering Red’s clit.

He whimpered, but in a few seconds Red was cumming, too. He squeezed around the cock inside him. “boss!”

“I’M HERE, RED,” Boss said with amusement. He was holding Red up with one hand. The other rubbed soothing circles into Red’s back.

Red blushed. “i know that. i just...really love you.”

“I KNOW. DO YOU WANT ME TO LAY YOU DOWN ON THE COUCH? THE STRENGTH IN YOUR LEGS SEEMS TO HAVE DESERTED YOU.”

“not on top of the laundry!” Red protested, “i just finished washing it.”

Boss snorted as he spun Red around and pulled him into his arms. “YOU? DOING CHORES? I HIGHLY DOUBT IT. YOU ARE HARDLY ONE FOR THE DOMESTIC LIFE.”

“i’m completely out of clean underwear. well, clean underwear that will actually function instead of falling off,” Red complained.

Boss looked down at the piles of ripped panties. “YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. WE CAN GO OUT AND BUY YOU A WHOLE CASELOAD. COME.”

Red struggled lightly in Boss’ hold, protesting, “but boss! i don’t have anything to wear now, and it costs a lot less for me to repair them, and-”

“DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME? THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS TAKES EXCELLENT CARE OF HIS POSSESSIONS. THAT INCLUDES TAKING CARE OF YOUR WARDROBE. NOW, DO YOU WANT SPIDER SILK OR LACE?”


	7. Spitroasting & Socket Fucking (Horror/Dream/Nightmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Horror Sans/ Dream/ Nightmare (Sansfest, Sanscest)  
Kinks: Spitroasting, socket fucking, first time, protectiveness  
Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! I was sick as a dog yesterday. I'm still kind of sick, but I've been to the doctor and I'm on antibiotics, so hopefully I'll be feeling better soon.

Dream slammed his hands on the table. “I just don’t get why you keep them around, brother! You’re just starting to get over the corruption from that apple, but they egg you on and wheedle and get you to relapse every time! I’m not saying you should stop being friends with them. Friends are good. I just don’t think living with them is the best thing for you.”

Nightmare chortled. “You really think they’re not good for me? Your best friends are a soulless being who can’t remember shit to save his life and a walking mask for bipolar depression. My boys will at least admit their faults. Anyways, they’re more than just friends. They’re family.”

Dream pouted. “No, they’re not! I’m your only family now that mother is gone.”

“Snrk. Not that kind of family, dumbass. They’re the kind that can be more...useful.” Nightmare’s face spread into a grin. 

“I can be useful, too!” Dream stamped his foot impetuously. “Anything they can do I can do better! I promise!”

Nightmare eyed him up and down. His brother certainly was cute. He was a good size, too. He’d be so wonderfully tight around him… “Alright. If you’re so confident about that then you wouldn’t mind putting up a little wager, would you?

Dream puffed up with innocent pride. “I wouldn’t mind at all! Wager whatever you’d like, I’ll match it!”

Nightmare grinned an evil little grin. “Fine, then. I say you won’t be able to pleasure me and one of my boys at the same time. If you lose, you have to move in with the boys and me at the castle. If you win, I’ll move in with you. Deal?”

Dream hesitated. He hadn’t been thinking this was about sex. He thought it was about chores and stuff. Did he really want to wager this over his ability in bed? He was...really, really inexperienced. No one really wanted to fuck him. They all saw him as too pure. Would it really be all that bad to live with people who looked at him like an actual living, breathing, thinking being? And just the thought of being used like that was making him wet…

“Okay, you’re on. Just not with Slayer. I really don’t want his ghost of a brother watching.”

“Deal,” Nightmare said with glee, “Let me round one of them up. You know where my bedroom is. Go on up there and prepare yourself.”

Half an hour later Horror opened the door of Nightmare’s bedroom on a delectable sight. Dream was sitting on the bed, his ecto-body summoned and straining the fabric of his outfit. His legs were bare and looked absolutely tasty. His face was flushed with golden light. The outline of his nipples could be seen through his shirt, and a slight stain on the bed spoke of a wet entrance ready to be fucked. 

“heh. the big guy said there was going to be a  _ meal _ in here, but he didn’t say it was going to be so  _ sweet _ . i’m going to need to get some  _ cavities filled _ , if you know what i mean. heh.”

Dream’s blush spread further, lighting up his neck and chest even brighter. Horror sauntered over and climbed on the bed. He adjusted Dream until he was on his hands and knees. He pulled up his shirt to expose those pretty breasts of his. They were pendulous with large areolas- but not so large that they would hurt his neck. Then horror slipped down his pants and exposed Dream’s pussy. It was painfully obvious that no one had ever fucked that opening. His hymen was stretched to cover most of his vaginal opening. 

Horror winced. “you should have told him this would be your first time. it’s going to hurt no matter how long i stretch it. i might be a bit of a  _ bloodhound _ , heh, but he’d kill me if he knew i’d hurt you.”

Dream whined. “Why does nobody ever want to fuck me? I thought you would jump at the chance to deflower me.”

Horror chuckled weakly as he began the process of stretching that little skin flap. “we’re evil, star boy, not assholes. and i didn’t say we weren’t going to fuck you. we’re just going to have to be more creative in how we do it.”

At that very moment the door to the bedroom burst open. Nightmare strode in, his tentacles slamming the door behind him. He was hard on the furniture. They had to replace the doors and windows in the castle at least once a year. Horror stiffened and saluted, “bad news, nightmare. shiney here didn’t think to mention that no one’s ever fucked him before. his hymen is  _ tight _ .”

Nightmare swore. His tentacles reached out to feel Dream’s pussy. “I knew you were stupid, Dreamy, but not this stupid. I’m calling the bet off-”

“No!” Dream tried to sit up, but Horror held him down. He massaged the tight muscles of Dream’s back.

“What I was going to say is I’m calling this bet off because you need to move in. I’ve heard Ink bragging about having fucked you, but if he didn’t even have the decency to take care of you then he’d not safe to be around. Not while you’re sleeping, anyway. I’m not going to ask you to give him up. I just want you to be safe.”

“But-” Dream protested.

“we’re still going to fuck you, star boy,” Horror reassured, “you deserve some good loving.” 

Nightmare stroked Dream’s ass with one tentacle while another slowly stretched him. He gestured Horror over to the other’s head. 

Horror lovingly caressed Dream’s right eye socket. “i bet he used that pretty little mouth of yours, so how’s about i show you a different good time? can you dismiss your eye light for me, star boy?”

Dream looked up at him searchingly for a moment. Then the eye light vanished. Horror stroked the edge of the socket one last time before he slowly inserted his thumb into the hole. Dream’s surprised gasp turned into a moan.

“heh. knew you’d like that. slayer tried it once on me. i’ve been hooked ever since. you okay with me putting my dick in?” Horror asked.

Dream nodded, then gasped again as Nightmare inserted a thin tendril into Dream’s vagina. He thrust it shallowly in and out while another tentacle fiddled with Dream’s clit. “Feels good, doesn’t it brother? Having something filling you up. Makes you want more, yes? For me as well. I’ll add magic slowly so you’re safely stretched out. Let me know if it hurts. Okay, brother?”

“I’ll tell you, brother.”

Horror lined up with Dream’s socket and said, “same goes for me, shiney. tell me if you’re in any pain. we’ll find a way to work around it.”

“I’ll tell you both if there’s-” Dream began.

“-No,” Nightmare said with authority, “You’ll tell any sexual partner you ever have. If a pain is ever unexpected and unwelcome, you speak. There’s too many bad feelings that can come out of sex to leave it to chance. And when you speak you should be listened to. If you’re not, you can tell the monster that they’ll be getting a visit from me and my boys. Understand?”

“I understand, brother,” Dream said, chastised. He’d assumed that only good feelings could come out of sex because, as the God of Positivity, that was all he’d ever felt. When he’d been with Ink...well, he’d thought he wasn’t doing it right. Ink said there always was that much pain. Dream hoped the creator had been ignorant rather than deliberately wrong. Ink could take a lot of abuse, but Nightmare’s gang would hold back nothing if they thought one of their own had been hurt. Dream wasn’t sure when he had become “one of their own”, but it was clear he was now. It felt kind of nice. Ink wouldn’t have taken vengeance for him if he were hurt; he’d forget or get absorbed in the story. And Blue...he had enough problems of his own. 

“Good,” Nightmare nodded. Then he signaled for Horror to push in. He did, and Dream moaned. It was a little shaky, but definitely a happy moan. It was followed by another when Horror pulled out and Nightmare pushed in with a slightly thicker tentacle. They soon set a pace, one pulling out while the other pushed in, and every so often Nightmare increased the diameter of the tendril in Dream’s pussy. They fucked in complete silence apart from Dream’s moans. Their eyes were completely focused on the skeleton between them.

Before long, Dream’s moans were broken by something else. They stopped and he stuttered, “I- I feel- something’s- I’m-”

“Let it come, brother. It’s an orgasm. They feel good.”

Dream protested, “But- you haven’t cum yet! I thought we all would cum together?”

“sometimes, yeah, but not every time. and you can cum more than once in a row, too,” Horror explained. 

“We’ll get there, brother. This is about you. No, don’t feel guilty about this. I can feel you doing it. Stop right now,” Nightmare nagged.

Horror chuckled. “once you’ve tapped out we can help each other finish. that’s why there’s so many of us. so no one’s ever left out or feels forced.”

“I never thought of tha- AH!” Dream’s orgasm hit him unexpectedly. He clamped down on Nightmare, who kept on thrusting to extend his high. 

Partway through Horror pulled out of Dream’s eye socket completely and painted his cum all over Dream’s face. By the time he was done Dream was, too. Horror helped Nightmare lay Dream down and got to work on his boss’ tentacles, more than happy to help him out. They both stroked Dream comfortingly while he came down from the first of, they would make sure, many highs. 


	8. Possessive & Menstruation (Sanster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sanster (Sans/ Gaster)  
Kinks: Menstruation, possessiveness, dirty talk, tampons, oral sex, eating out  
Warnings: jealousy

The atmosphere of the party was calm and pleasant, and yet here Sans was, grinding his teeth. He was watching Gaster and Asgore interact. Maybe it was just his period making him moody, but the way Asgore was standing...the way he was moving his hands as he spoke...the deep chuckle he let out when Gaster told him one of his jokes...all of that was driving Sans up the wall. Gaster was  _ his _ mate, damn it. No one else should be flirting with him. That was Sans’ job.

Finally Gaster and Asgore separated. Asgore wandered over to the buffet. Gaster searched the room with his eye lights. When he saw Sans his face lit up. “Sans! There you are. Asgore was just telling me-”

Sans closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Gaster. “i don’t care. home. now.”

Gaster looked at him with confusion written on his face. Enlightenment dawned and he laughed. “Go ahead and shortcut us, jealous boy.”

Sans did so. A brief moment of blackness was suffused by the sight of their bedroom. Sans pushed Gaster so he was sprawled across the bed. The smaller skeleton dropped his pants and climbed over Gaster so that his pussy was directly over Gaster’s face. The string from Sans’ tampon dangled over Gaster’s nosehole.

“I take it you want me to eat you out?” Gaster said with a smile.

“yes. you’re my mate, you’re supposed to pay attention to me. show me how much i mean to you.”

Gaster nodded. He reached out, braced with one hand, and grabbed the tampon’s string. “I’m going to remove this. Are you ready?”

“yeah, sure. go ahead and pull it out. i want to see your face covered with my blood and cum.”

Gaster popped out the tampon and dropped it through a shortcut and into the trash can. He licked his lips as the salty, metallic scent coming out of Sans hit him. He reached up and held Sans’ pelvis down over his mouth. Then he started to eat Sans out. He licked along the edges of Sans’ outer labia. He followed the curve of that flesh up to the clit. He wiggled his tongue into the hood and licked slow circles around the little bundle of nerves.

“ooh, g, that feels good.”

Gaster put a bit more pressure into the circles. He also occasionally licked a long stripe down Sans’ lower lips, moving slowly deeper into the vee. Every time Gaster dove deeper, Sans squeaked and tightened up. Gaster took this as his cue to return to the clit, licking Sans until he was looser, then dived back deeper again. He kept this up until Sans shifted uncomfortably.

“i’m getting close, dings. can you get on with it, please?”

Gaster nodded and slipped his tongue all the way into Sans’ pussy. The salty taste of his liquids mixed with the heady taste of menstrual blood. He lapped it up, obsessed with the sweet mixture. He loved eating Sans out when he was on his period. It was just...the best. 

Suddenly Sans was tightening up around him. Gaster turned his attention back to the task at hand. He angled his tongue so that it stroked Sans’ g-spot with every thrust. 

“mmm, g, that’s good~. just a little bit more!”

Gaster doubled down on his thrusts, working Sans hard in order to get him over that edge as soon as possible. He felt Sans tensing and braced himself.

“dings!” Sans called out as he came. Gaster milked him through his orgasm. The taste was making his head tingle. He sucked it up until Sans finally pulled off and flopped down next to him. “wow, g. i- that was good. thanks. um...do you want me to do you?”

Gaster shook his head. “No, I’m good. I’d really like to just cuddle. Is that okay?”

Sans snuggled up with him happily. “sounds great, g. um...you were saying asgore was telling you something?”

Gaster grinned. “Oh, yes. It seems he and Toriel are finally back on speaking terms. Frisk has been working tirelessly…”


	9. Heats & Praise Kink (Soriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Soriel (Sans/ Toriel)  
Kinks: Heats, Praise Kink, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, BDSM, Fem Dom, Sub Sans, Dom Toriel  
Warnings: None

  
Toriel was just putting away the last of her dry dishes when the knocking started. It was a quiet knock, so quiet it could be mistaken as the overworked thumping of some car’s speakers, but for all that it was a remarkably insistent knock. It was also a familiar know that had Toriel racing to the mirror, checking her fur, and running over to answer the door.

Sans stood on her doorstep in the fridged winter air in a tank top and shorts. Despite the cold, he was sweating. Every joint space in his body was lit up with cyan magic. His eye lights were fuzzy. To her and every other monster over the age of consent it was obvious. He was in heat.

“hey, tori. i, um...kinda need your help. i wan’t expecting this, and Asgore’s out of town at that big conference, and, well, i’m in heat.”

Toriel stepped aside and motioned him in. “Come in out of the cold you poor thing. Of course I will help you. That is what mates do, is it not? Please, head upstairs and lay a thick towel out on my bed. I’ll just be grabbing us food and drink supplies. 

A few minutes later Toriel opened her bedroom door with its usual loud creak. Sans was laying on the bed. The towel was spread underneath his pelvis and hips. He was completely undressed and one hand was unashamedly working his cyan pussy hard.

“Good boy,” Toriel said as she sashayed over to the bed. She stripped as she went. All her clothes were tossed neatly into the laundry bin, unlike Sans’ clothes which had been dropped into a messy heap next to the bed. 

Sans froze when she said that. His broke out in a vivid blush. 

Toriel grinned. “Yes, you have been a very good boy, coming to me when you need me, following my instructions so nicely, and taking care of yourself so well. Can you continue to be good for me?”

Sans nodded. “yes, tor- i mean, my queen.”

“Very good. Thank you for remembering my prefered form of address. Now, please stop fingering yourself and spread your femurs as wide as you can for me.”

Sans immediately did so, and the spine-tingling smell of pine nuts and wood smoke filled both her nostrils. She sucked in the scent like a free diver sucks in air. It made her giddy and ready to go.

“Good, my love. Now, your Queen is going to touch your magic. Is that to your liking?”

“yes, my queen,” Sans said promptly. 

She smiled at him and reached down, spreading his outer labia so she could get a good look at his shape. He fidgeted and she looked up.

“What is wrong, my love?”

“uh...your fur is kinda scratchy? i’m pretty dry. do you have any lube around here?” He asked sheepishly.

Toriel reached over to the bedside table, opened the second drawer from the bottom, and pulled out a half-used bottle of lube. “Of course I do, my good mate,” Toriel said as she slimed up her hands. “I would not want you to be in any discomfort at all.”

She dropped her now-lubed hands down to his lips and spread them open. He looked just as adorable as ever, with his elongated clit and uneven skin folds.

“Delightful,” Toriel almost purred, “Now, do you want me to warn you up slowly or jump straight into pleasuring you?”

Sans blanched and gulped. “go hard, please. this heat is awful. i just want it to be done.”

“As you wish, my adorable skeleton.” Toriel thrust two of her fingers into Sans as hard as possible. She didn’t give him any time to adjust. She moved straight into the main event, fast and hard. His moans drove her on even faster.

“tori! please!” Sans screamed her name.

“I am right here, my love. You are being such a good boy. You are getting close, are you not?”

Sans nodded with such force that she worried his head might pop off. “yes, tor- my queen. keep it up...please?”

Toriel obliged. She continued pounding into him with her fingers. She curled them to stroke his g-spot. That simple motion drove him over the edge. 

“ah! Sans screamed wordlessly as his first orgasm of the heat ripped through him.

Toriel kept going. She didn’t let up, and soon Sans was cascading into his second orgasm. This time she backed down and let him come down from his high. “That is it, my wonderful mate. I can feel your fever lessening. We can take a break now. I am certain that you are hungry.”

Sans panted his answer. “yeah, tori. i’m pretty famished.”

“Then we shall fix that posthaste. Now, do you want a strawberry popsicle or a raspberry one?”

Sans smiled. “raspberry, please. i want the tartness.”

Toriel stood up and wiped her hands clean on the towel. “As you wish, my love. Please stay here and think about what you want me to do to your next,”

Once again, Sans blushed a vivid blue. “will do, my queen. will do.”


	10. Bondage (Sanspapyton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SansPapyTon (Mettaton/Sans/Papyrus)  
Kinks: Bondage, Shibari, Ribons, Anal sex, Birthday sex, restraints  
Warnings: Fontcest

Mettaton stood with his weight on his left hip. He had a long blue ribbon in his right hand. He was contemplating where to put it next. 

Sans was laid out on the bed. He was naked, apart from the ribbons. Pink, orange, and black ones criss-crossed his ribs and spine. A set of fur-lined cuffs tethered his hands to the center of the headboard above him and his feet to either side of the footboard. 

“maybe you could bind my arms with a column tie? he really likes those,” Sans suggested.

Mettaton beamed at him. “Thank you for the suggestion, darling. This won’t take but a moment.”

The robot started weaving the ribbon around and between Sans’ radii and ulnae. The final effect was of blue waves undulating up the lengths of his arms. Mettaton couldn’t help but run a finger up the ribbon. Sans shuddered and bit back a moan.

“Don’t worry, adorable. Papyrus will be back soon. Just relax and think sexy thoughts. Yes, sexy, sexy thoughts.”

Sans gave him a disparaging look. “if i start thinking thoughts like that i’ll ruin all your hard work before pap gets back.”

“YOU’LL DO WHAT BEFORE I GET BACK?”

Mettaton turned to see Papyrus standing in the doorway. He was dressed in his work clothes, a simple grey suit that Mettaton itched to burn. It did absolutely nothing to flatter Papyrus’ figure. Luckily that wasn’t going to be a problem much longer. Mettaton’s gift to him this birthday was several hand-tailored suits. 

Sans chuckled nervously and winked. “i was, you know, worried that i was going to stain all these ribbons with my precum. it would be a shame to ruin all of metta’s hard work.”

Papyrus closed the distance between him and the bed. His hands reached out to trace the path of every ribbon. They criss-crossed Sans’ chest in a lovely diamond pattern. “IT CERTAINLY WOULD BE A SHAME. YOU LOOK SO PRETTY, SANS. I LOVE THE COLORS, AND THE COLUMN TIE IS JUST PERFECT. IS ALL THIS BECAUSE OF MY BIRTHDAY?”

“Yes, darling,” Mettaton said with a smile. “There’s presents for you later, of course. We just thought this would be a nice way to kick off the celebrations.”

Papyrus slowly undid the finishing knot of the first ribbon. It was the orange one, and it made up 2/3 of the right leaning diagonals. “IT CERTAINLY IS A GIFT WORTHY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NYEH HEH HEH!”

Sans moaned as the ribbon was gently slid out of the pattern over his chest.

Mettaton leapt up on the bed behind Sans and gently massaged the smaller skeleton’s shoulders. “Enjoying yourself, Sans?”

Another moan quickly answered his question. Papyrus had moved on to the second ribbon, the black one, which made up 1/3 of the diagonals on either side of Sans’ skull. He pulled it out slowly and savored every noise that Sans made. Moans, groans, and pants filled the quiet room. Papyrus and Mettaton had the biggest smiles on their faces. They loved it when Sans got vocal.

Finally Papyrus moved on to the last ribbon that Sans’ chest had sported. It soon slithered to the floor. Once his chest was clear, Papyrus began to mess with every sensitive spot he knew. Sans dick and ass quickly popped into position. His chubby ecto-body extended all the way from his lowest ribs to his knees. 

“GOOD BOY, SANS. SO PRETTY FOR ME. METTATON, WOULD YOU MIND PASSING ME THAT PURPLE TUBE FROM THE BEDSIDE TABLE’S DRAWER? THANK YOU.”

Papyrus lovingly applied the lube to Sans’ asshole. The tent in his own pants was growing by the minute. Sans’ erection was, too. Mettaton reached down with one hand and started messily jerking Sans off. The precum was spilling out of his dick by the time Papyrus considered his asshole sufficiently stretched and prepped. Pap quickly shed his suit, leaving him in a white t-shirt and MTT brand boxers. He slid down the waistband to reveal his thin, long, orange dick.

“I’M GOING TO PUT IT IN NOW, SANS. IS THAT OKAY?” Papyrus asked.

Sans shifted in his cuffs until he was slightly more comfortable. Then he smiled a saucy smile at Papyrus. “i’m ready, bro. push on in me.”

Papyrus slowly pressed into Sans’ ass. They both moaned. Mettaton happily braced his smallest lover and held him still. The gentle pressure turned into shallow thrusts that buried Papyrus ever deeper into Sans’ back passage. Eventually he was sunk in up to the root. He stayed there, panting, for a good two minutes while they both adjusted. 

“I’M GOING TO GO HARD, SANS. ALL THIS ANTICIPATION IS GETTING TO ME. ARE YOU READY FOR THAT?”

Sans nodded, his eye lights showcasing his lazy excitement. “go ahead, bro.  _ lay _ it on me.”

Papyrus groaned and eyed him. Then he slammed into a brutal pace. Sans’ eyes went wide, as did his mouth. His spine arched; his hands and feet strained against the cuffs. Then he cried out. His dick let out a small stream of cum that coated his chubby ecto-body in debauchery. 

His brother was close behind. Papyrus’ even thrusts stuttered, then ceased with him buried inside Sans. He held him tight for a while. Mettaton removed their smaller lover from his bondage. Then they all three laid together while the bone-brothers recovered enough to continue with the celebrations of the night. 


	11. Electricity (Underlust Mettaton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underlust Papyrus/ Underlust Mettaton  
Kinks: Foreplay, Electricity, heats  
Warnings: Asexual character, no sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm way behind now. What with my birthday, a serious head cold, and a 10+ level, multi-day migraine, I've just been out of it. I knew I was going to get behind eventually, though. I will finish! It will just be sometime in November or December.

“METTA, LOVE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

The robot turned away from his current project to smile at Pink. His boyfriend was standing in a pair of denim overalls with no shirt or shoes. His pink ecto-body was spattered with random patches of mud. He’d been working in their backyard on preparing flower beds. Metta had thought he’d have more time to set this up, but it seemed that time was up.

Metta blushed and stepped aside to allow Pink to see what he had been working on. It was a small attachment that could temporarily replace one of his hands. It looked something like a pair of tongs on the end of a long shaft.

“I was just doing the final tests on this. It’s a mini taser. I...well, I wanted to find a way to help you with your heats. I can’t bring myself to do anything sex related, but this….I think I can do this.”

Pink wrapped his mate in a warm hug. “YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING, MY LOVE. I CAN FIND OTHER WAYS TO FIGHT MY LUST.”

Metta hugged him back, resting his head on Pink’s chest and closing his eyes.”I know, tulip..And I don’t mind you doing that. I just feel bad that I can’t help at all. This way I can tease you into enough...excitement...that you can finish easier by yourself.

Pink planted a kiss on top of Metta’s head. “AS LONG AS YOU FEEL SAFE AND HAPPY DOING IT, I’M WILLING TO GIVE IT A TRY. I’VE NEVER BEEN SHOCKED BEFORE, BUT UNDYNE SAYS IT’S FUN. HOW STRONG WILL THE SHOCKS BE?”

Metta hummed and pressed into Pink. “Not very strong. I don’t want to hurt you, not even by accident.”

Pink kissed him sweetly. “THAT’S SO SWEET. I’M SURE IT WILL BE FINE. I TRUST YOU.”

Metta softly exited the hug and went over to the work bench. He unfastened the buttons that kept his hand fixed to his arm. Then he set the hand aside and replaced it with the taser attachment. He he turned around, Pink had removed his overalls, leaving him in a pair of briefs. They had little pink hearts on a black field. Metta smiled. He’d given them to Pink on their third anniversary.

“OKAY, LOVE. WHERE DO YOU WANT ME? I CAN LAY ON THE BED OR THE COUCH OR THE FLOOR. WHICH WILL IT BE?”

“The couch,” Metta said tepidly. “Is that okay, tulip?”

Pink beamed at him. “OF COURSE THAT’S OKAY, MY LOVE. I WOULD NOT HAVE SUGGESTED IT IF I WAS NOT OKAY WITH DOING IT.” Pink walked around the back of their couch and laid down on it. “SEE? IT’S FINE.”

“Okay then. Um,” Metta hesitated again, “Do you have any spots you’d like me to avoid?”

Pink promptly answered, “JUST THE AREA AROUND THE BANDAGE ON MY RIGHT SIDE. I WAS ATTACKED FROM ABOVE BY OUR STACK OF CLAY POTS. IT’S JUST A SCRAPE, BUT IT DREW BLOOD IN SOME PLACES SO I PUT SALVE ON IT AND PUT A BANDAGE ON TO COVER IT.”

“Oh no!” Metta was shocked, “I’m sorry that happened to you, tulip. We can go and get you some healing items when this is done. I’ll avoid that area for now. Anywhere else I shouldn’t touch?”

Pink shook his head and closed his eyes. “NO. I WANT YOU TO SURPRISE ME.”

Metta inspected Pink’s body, trying to decide where to start. He knew Pink’s nipples would give him the most reaction, but he wanted to build to that point. He decided on a spot on Pink’s left side about an inch below his floating ribs. He used the tongs to grab a tiny fold of skin, then directed a jolt of electricity through the metal. 

“MMH!” Pink arched his back. Then he panted, his cheeks glowing a pale pink. “DO THAT AGAIN, PLEASE?”

Metta smiled. He knew Pink would like this. Time to send another shock through his system.

“AH!” Pink’s cheeks grew more colored. Metta deliberately avoided looking at his briefs. He knew if he saw the glow he wouldn’t be able to do this anymore. Instead he released his grip on that spot and moved down to pinch Pink’s belly button. This time Pink laughed as he arched up off the couch. “NOT THERE! I’M TICKLISH!”

Metta quickly moved his clamp to Pink’s right nipple. “I’m sorry.”

“DON’T BE SORRY. I DIDN’T KNOW, EITHER. IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU.”

Metta nodded. Then, remembering Pink couldn’t see him with his eyes closed, he said, “I hear you. Is it alright for me to shock you again?”

“YES, BUT I THINK ONLY TWO OR THREE MORE TIMES,” Pink explained, “I’M...GOING TO NEED TO FINISH THINGS SOON.”

“Okay,” Metta blushed. Then he sent a slightly stronger pulse of electricity down the tongs.

“AH!” Pink really cried out this time, his volume uncontrolled. “METTA, I- INEEDTOBEALONESO-”

Metta quickly let go and backed away. “I’ll just be on the porch. See you soon. Bye!”

A few minutes later the sliding glass door to their backyard slid closed behind a sheepish Pink. Metta turned to see him in the overalls again. 

“THANK YOU, MY LOVE. THAT REALLY HELPED ME A LOT. I CAN BARELY FEEL THE LUST IN MY SOUL. SO, THANK YOU.”

Metta smiled at Pink with warmth and affection in his eyes. “Anytime, tulip. Anytime.”


	12. Prostitution and Detachble Ecto-parts (Blue/Grape (Underswap/SwapfellPurple Sanscest))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Blue/Grape (Underswap Sans/SwapfellPurple Sans)  
Kinks: Prostitution, Detachable Ecto-parts, semi-public sex, don't get caught, creampie  
Warnings: none

The conversation that started it all could not have happened in a more contrasting place. The parlor was full of frilly and frivolous things. Doilies and knickknacks covered everything. Fine china filled with herbal tea was being used by both of the room’s occupants. 

“so, you want to sell yourself, but not in a way that your brother could find out. given the way he’s reacted in the past i can’t blame you. but why take the risk at all? you’ve got a big house and a nice car, and all the furniture and tchotchkes you might need.”

Blue shifted under the one-eyed stare of Cash. He was everything Blue wished he could be; blunt, safe, rich, and on good terms with his brother. They shared a past in prostitution. There was no one Blue would trust more about this than Cash. “THAT’S...KIND OF THE PROBLEM. I BOUGHT EVERYTHING WITH LOANS. I THOUGHT STRETCH AND I WOULD BOTH FIND JOBS THAT PAID DECENTLY. BUT...STRETCH STILL HASN’T, UM…”

“he’s flitting about from job to job with no care for keeping them or getting paid,” Cash said in a disgusted tone of voice.

Blue was quick to defend his brother. “HE JUST HASN’T FOUND THE RIGHT FIT YET! I KNOW HE’LL SETTLE IN EVENTUALLY. BUT-”

“heh, not very likely. and definitely not before your loans come through, hmm? so you need cash, heh, quick and discrete. hmm...i think i have just the scheme for you. how long has it been since you summoned detachable ecto-parts?”

Blue pondered this. “A FEW YEARS? NOT SINCE WE’VE COME UP TO THE SURFACE. I THINK I CAN STILL DO IT. WHAT PARTS DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE?”

“a pussy,” Cash said without hesitation. “they sell for better prices. go into the bathroom and make your magic. i’ve already got some customers in mind.”

Blue got up and scurried into the bathroom. One hand reached down and cupped his pubic synthesis. He curled his index and middle fingers and stroked the backside of it, gently coaxing his magic to form. When it did he concentrated and shifted it enough to detach from the bones around it. He slid it out of his pubic cavity, stood up, pulled up his briefs and pants, and opened the door.

Cash was standing on the other side of the door with a wicked smile on his face. “well done. my contact came through. give me the pussy and i’ll wire you the money directly. he paid to keep it for a week, so drink and eat plenty of fuel to keep the magic going strong. i don’t want to find out you short changed him. got it?”

Blue nodded quickly. “I’LL JUST BE HEADING HOME SO YOU CAN DELIVER IT. UM...THANK YOU FOR DOING THIS FOR ME.”

Gash grinned. “i’m not doing this for free, you know. i’ll take my percentage of the gold before i wire the rest to you.”

Blue’s expression was unsurprised. “I KNOW. I WOULD EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM YOU. PLEASE DON’T SHORT YOURSELF ON MY ACCOUNT. I KNOW WHAT A NETWORK LIKE YOURS IS WORTH.”

Cash led Blue to the front door, handing him his long trench coat and mud boots. “it definitely has its good points. now, get out of here before my client shows up.”

Blue scurried out into the pouring rain. He headed straight for the bus stop. Only when he was out of sight and around the corner did Cash head back inside. The client was waiting for him. His purple gloves were interlaced beneath his chin. The pyramid of triangles that was his eye lights watched Cash with an eagerness that belied his calm state. 

“i got it for you, brother,” Cash tossed Grape the pussy. “it wasn’t nearly as hard as i thought it was going to be. his loans were pathetically easy to buy and he caved under the pressure immediately. he even came to me for advice. it was way too easy to do this.”

Grape’s hands caught the pussy eagerly and held it close to his chest. Then he narrowed his eye sockets at Cash. “I’M NOT PAYING YOU ANY MORE THAN WHAT WE AGREED UPON, YOU CON ARTIST.”

Cash snickered. “oh, brother, that really hurt. you know i would never do any of that stuff to you.”

“NO YOU WOULDN’T, BECAUSE YOU KNOW I WROTE THE BOOK FOR THE GUARD ON ALL YOUR SCHEMES. IT WAS 300G A DAY, RIGHT? 250G FOR HIM AND 50G FOR YOU. THAT COMES TO 2,000G FOR THE WEEK.”

“2,100g,” Cash said without a second’s pause. 

“THAT’S WHAT I MEANT TO SAY,” Grape said sourly. “I’LL TRANSFER THE MONEY TO YOU AS SOON AS I CAN.”

Cash got up and smiled. “have fun with your new toy, brother. maybe you’ll finally work up the courage to ask him out while you’re fucking his magic.”

Grape blushed and pointed to the door. “OUT. NOW.”

Cash snickered. “you’re going to do the deed in here? where all your doilies are just waiting to be stained?”

Grape jumped up, a sharp bone sprouting in the air next to him. Cash popped through a shortcut just in time to miss being impaled. Grape growled and dismissed the bone. Then he stomped out of the parlor and up to his room. 

“NOW IT’S JUST YOU AND ME,” Grape whispered to the little toy as he slipped out of his clothes. “I’M GOING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH YOU, I JUST KNOW IT! NOW LET ME GO FIND MY BOTTLE OF LUBE…” 

* * *

Blue was on his second bus of the trip when he felt something slimy enter his detached pussy. A part of him that had been tensed in anticipation relaxed. At least whoever it was was using lube. That would make this easier to stand. 

Two fingers introduced themselves into his pussy. That was a little much for him right off the bat, but it wasn’t long until he was craving a third. The fingers were rubbing him in all the right places. Blue rubbed his thighs together. He could feel his magic reacting. He schooled himself. He only had three more stops to go. Then he could retreat to his room and...deal with things.

* * *

  
  


Grape pumped his cock slowly, bringing it up to full hardness while his other hand massaged Blue’s pussy. “NOW I KNOW YOU’RE PROBABLY IN AN AWKWARD PLACE RIGHT NOW, MY DEAR BLUE, BUT I AM VERY HARD AND I THINK I’VE PREPPED YOU WELL ENOUGH.”

With that, Grape plunged his dick into the pussy. It spasmed around him. He took a moment to enjoy the sensations. Then he dove into a brutal pace that would no doubt make his arm ache tomorrow.

* * *

Blue had just stood up to reach for the stop signal rope when he felt the dick enter him. It was squat and tapered to the tip. The force of its entry had him falling to his knees on the floor of the bus. He quickly got up and shook off the offers of help from concerned passengers. “IT WAS JUST A MUSCLE SPASM. I’LL PUT A HEAT PACK ON IT THE MOMENT I GET HOME. THIS IS ACTUALLY MY STOP, SO IF SOMEONE WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO PULL THE SIGNAL ROPE?”

He scurried off the bus and dashed over to his house. If he walked a little crookedly because he was being pounded into, at least there was no one around to notice.

* * *

Grape set a fevered pace. “YOUR PUSSY FEELS SO GOOD AROUND ME, BLUE. YOU’RE SQUEEZING ME JUST RIGHT. I BET YOU’RE MOANING RIGHT NOW - AT LEAST, YOU ARE IF YOU’RE NOT IN PUBLIC ANY LONGER. I CAN JUST PICTURE YOU BITING YOUR TONGUE TO KEEP FROM GIVING YOURSELF AWAY.”

He felt himself at that idea, and he increased his intense pace. “OH, YES. I’LL HAVE TO DO THAT TO YOU SOMEDAY. I BET YOU’D BE SO CUTE LIKE THAT. YOU’D BE FLUSHED. I CAN HEAR YOU WHISPERING, BEGGING ME TO GO EASY ON YOU. BUT I’M NOT GOING TO GIVE IN AT ALL. I WANT TO SEE YOU BLISSED OUT FROM THE PLEASURE. I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT YOU’RE MINE.”

* * *

Blu locked the door of his room behind him and slid to the floor. He was panting with the effort it took not to scream. It felt so good to be used like this again. He knew it shouldn’t be, but...he loved it. 

The coil in his soul told Blue that he was getting close to cumming. “OH, DEAR. I HOPE I CAN STAND THIS A LITTLE BIT BETTER AFTER I’VE CUM ONCE. I CAN’T STAY LOCKED IN MY ROOM FOR THE WHOLE WEEK.”

A particularly had thrust pushed him over the edge. Blue curled up into a ball as the orgasm rolled through him. Whoever was thrusting didn’t even pause. They drew out his high for nearly a minute. Then the sensations died down for a second. Blue could tell his pussy was still being used, but for now he could just recover in peace.

* * *

Grape desperately chased that approaching orgasm. Blue’s pussy had clamped down on him. It had only spurred him on further. “I’M ALMOST THERE, BLUE. JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE…!”

He came hard. His whole body tensed with the pleasure of it. “OH, BLUE!” He called out. Squirts of cum filled the detached pussy. He was flushed as he came out of his high. “I’LL JUST GO CLEAN YOU OUT SO WE CAN HAVE MORE FUN LATER. I’VE GOT YOU FOR A WHOLE WEEK, AFTER ALL. I CAN’T WAIT FOR OUR NEXT ADVENTURE!”


	13. Face Sitting (Fell Alphys/Alphys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alphyscest (Fell Alphys/ Tale Alphys)  
Kinks: Face Sitting, Heats, Oral Sex  
Warnings: None

Alphys waved cheerfully as the two Undynes, Felldyne and Taledyne, drove off. “Bye! Have fun at the piano recital! Take plenty of, um, pictures!”

A clawed hand grabbed her by the back of her dress and dragged her inside. Alphys squeaked. Swirls, Felldyne’s Alphys, was determinedly marching upstairs. Alphys couldn’t read the expression on her face. Was she angry? Was she sad? What was she feeling?

“Swirls? What, um...what are you d-d-doing? I thought we were going to work on that mecha for them? It’s so hard to find the time now that they’re on, um, break. We’re running out of time. The m-m-machines are downstairs, so why- where are we going?”

Swirls looked down at her with a frustrated sort of fondness in her eyes. “We’re going upstairs.”

Alphys stumbled over the bottom step as Swirls continued to drag her literally step by step. “I know th-th-that. That’s not what I meant. I meant....well, why are we going upstairs?”

She whimpered as her foot caught on the edge of the top step. She’d sprained the ankle on it a few days ago, and it was still tender. She really should have worn her brace again today, but she didn’t want to get any of the various stains associated with working on machinery on it. The Undynes would definitely notice and might even connect that thought with her earlier interrogation about fighting robots. So she’d sacrificed comfort for stealth, and now she was paying the price.

“Need you to help me out with something,” Swirls added unhelpfully. 

The turn into the Fell girls’ bedroom was a slightly more helpful clue than the ones Swirls was providing. The familiar red plush carpeting was soothing against her feet. The dark damask wallpaper cut down on the reflected glare from the white paint in the rest of the house. They had plans to paint another room a soothing coffee colour this coming weekend. They’d been tackling one room at a time ever since they moved in.

Alphys quickly found herself sprawled on a towel Swirls had flung down across their bed. She quickly removed her glasses as the growls and frustrated rustling of fabric indicated that Swirls was undressing fast. She heard the thu-dunk of her shoes hitting the ground, then heard the swish of her pants and underpants joining them. 

“Do you want me to finger you, or eat you out, or-” Alphys began to ask.

“I want to sit on your face,” Swirls said very quickly. She tended to be blunt when she got in a mood like this. 

Swirls’ soul spastically produced Lust after an encounter with their Underlust counterpart gone bad. She would get these spells out of the blue where she’d need someone’s help, but she was too proud to ask for help. Instead, she demanded it, but Alphys knew she’d never pressure someone too far. At least, not without their prior consent.

“I’m g-g-good with that. Let me get in position first,” Alphys said. She laid down with her head in the center of the towel and let the rest of her spread down from there. Her tail was laid flat out on the bed while her legs were bent at the knees for her own comfort. “Okay, um...I’m ready.”

The bed swayed as Swirls climbed up and knelt over Alphys’ snout. Her greyish-yellow scales parted in a short slit. The skin of her lips was quite red, but she’d seen it redder once when Swirls had a yeast infection. Her inner labia were very uneven and wrinkly, while her clitoral hood was short, revealing an almost pointed clit. 

Alphys reached up with both hands to brace Swirls while her tongue licked a long stripe up her outer labia. They twitched, but by the third lick this initial reaction had calmed down. When Alphys was sure Swirls was warmed up she moved her tongue up to play with that pointy clit. First she wiggled the very tip of it with her tongue, then slowly moved more and more of it until she was full-out massaging it back and forth. Then she switched to running tight circles over it, drawing them out so that no real rhythm developed. She’d found that Swirls’ highs built up faster if she couldn’t tell what was coming next. 

After maybe two minutes of playing with her clit, Alphys was swatted insistently by a clawed hand. “Hey, you. That’s enough of that. Stick your tongue inside me already so we can get this over with.”

Alphys nodded. She pressed a kiss to Swirls’ clit before moving down to her entrance. She licked a circle around the very rim of her outer labia, then moved in deeper with every rotation. Soon her whole tongue was buried inside of Swirls. Only when she could stretch it no further did Alphys start pumping. Like she had with the clit, Alphys made sure to stay away from developing any rhythm. Sometimes she went fast. Other times she went as slow as she dared. Every so often she threw in a curl of the tongue one way or another. She varied things up.

Her reward was two urgent slaps on her arm by Swirls’ clawed hands. It was their signal that she was going to be cumming soon. Alphys gave her a thumb’s up, which was the signal that it was okay to do so. A few seconds later Swirls clamped down on Alphys’ tongue as rippling spasms ran through her. Alphys licked her g-spot by curling her tongue and pulling down. This prolonged the orgasm until Swirls abruptly stood up and collapsed next to her. 

Alphys wiped her mouth off on the towel and smiled at Swirls. “Feeling b-b-better now?”

“Yes,” Swirls grunted, “Now shut up and cuddle with me.”

Alphys immediately did so, tucking her head under the other’s chin and resting a loving hand on the other’s hip. “Gladly.” 


	14. Fem Dom & Biting/Marking (Felldyne/Taledyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Undynecest (Underfell Undyne/ Undertale Undyne)  
Kinks: Fem Dom, Biting, Marking, Semi-public sex, sex toys, orgasm denial, brat, bdsm, kink negotiation  
Warnings: None

Felldyne pulled to a gradual stop as the light changed from yellow to red. In the passenger seat Taledyne slammed her fist against the dash. “Come on! We could have made it through that light. Why’d you stop?”

Felldyne sighed. “Because those are the human rules of the road. Honestly, what former Captain of the Royal Guard breaks the law so bad she has her license revoked?”

Taledyne grumbled, “Because the rules of the road are stupid and don’t get me where I want to go fast enough.”

“Patience is a virtue. Don’t you want all those children at the school who look up to you to have a good role model?” Felldyne asked facetiously.

“Fuck you,” Taledyne said sullenly. 

Felldyne sighed and returned the car to motion. “No, I’m going to fuck you. But I’m reconsidering the plan we made for today. I think we need to work on your patience. We can still test out vibes for our partners’ birthdays, but I want you to hold back on cumming until I bite. Understand?”

Taledyne groaned and knocked back her head. “Fine. But you’re making it visible this time, okay? I want to be able to show it off to that little weazel of a Sans you brought with you. 

Felldyne pulled the car off the main road and into the shopping center’s parking lot. “Alright, little brat. You get to explain to the Alphyses about how we had sex at a piano recital. I can’t wait to see what excuses you come up with.”

The two exited the car, still bantering back and forth as they walked into the mall and over to the discrete little store with the black door and suggestive photos in the window. The store was small, only a single slot. It was tucked in a corner of the complex on the bottom floor. There were support pillars blocking the lines of sight from most of the rest of the mall. In short, it was perfect.

Felldyne held the door for Taledyne as she walked into the shop. There were shelves and racks full of every sex toy and costume you could imagine. They immediately gravitated to the viberators. There were so many to choose from, it was hard to pick. They ended up settling on trying a pink rabbit, an oversized bullet, and a clit sucker. They already had most of the other models at home. For the ones they were trying today, they took the test toys over to the counter, cleaned them thoroughly, and headed back to the changing rooms. The shopkeeper knew his target audience. The rooms were big enough to lay down in and had very comfortable and easily cleanable chairs. Everything was either black or dark grey, and the room they picked was lit by an orange light. 

Taledyne slipped off her boots, dropped her pants, and got into position on the chair. She held her own legs up and scooted her butt as far forward as she could. “Okay, Felldyne. I’m ready when you are.”

Felldyne shook her head as she heated up the lube they had brought from home. “Still so impatient. Relax for a bit, Dyne. Just leave everything up to me.”

Taledyne reluctantly relaxed in time for Felldyne to set everything up. The first toy that she picked up was the clit sucker. She positioned it over Taledyne’s clit and turned it on to its lowest setting. A shudder ran up from her pussy and she moaned. “That feels good. Not too harsh, but not so weak that it’s useless.”

Felldyne smiled. “That’s good. Let’s see how well you can hold up to it long term. I say...five minutes?”

“What?!” Taledyne’s eyes bulged. “I’m not going to be able to last five minutes! Are you going to bite me now?”

“I don’t appreciate you doubting me,” Felldyne looked slightly annoyed, “I know you will hold out for the whole five minutes. Then I will give you a break before starting with the next toy. We need to try out all three toys before you cum. Understood?” 

Taledyne dropped her eyes a bit. She really shouldn’t be pushing Felldyne this much, but it was hard. She just...wanted to be a brat today. “So what happens if I come early, huh? You going to punish me or something?”

Felldyne’s eye narrowed. “If you disobey the command I gave you then I will enforce an orgasm ban for two weeks.”

“TWO WEEKS?!!” Taledyne screeched. 

Felldyne only smiled. “Yes, two weeks. So you had better be on your best behaviour, you little brat. Three toys and then you can come.”

Taledyne pouted. She hated when Felldyne got like this. She could be so...so determined. So stubborn. So persistent. Usually Taledyne loved those qualities in her girlfriend. Right now was not one of those times.

Felldyne ostentatiously checked her watch. “It looks like your five minutes are up. Time for a break.”

She removed the toy and Taledyne groaned. The loss of sensation almost hurt with how sudden it was. Her hips bucked up into the air but were firmly pressed back down. “Rest,” Felldyne insisted. Taledyne forced herself to go through her breathing exercises. In...out...in...out. Before she knew it, Felldyne was tapping on her arm. “Time for the rabbit. Are you still green?”

Taledyne nodded. “I’m good,” Her smile spread into a cheshire grin, “Go ahead and do your worst.”

It wasn’t long before she regretted those words. Felldyne attacked her clit with a passion, warming her up until she was wet. Then she plunged the shaft into her pussy and set a fevered pace, making sure to use the rabbit’s ears to tease her clit on a regular basis. Taledyne swore.

Felldyne curled her lips in a smile. “Language. There could be children listening.”

Taledyne rolled her eyes at her. “In a sex toy shop? Please.”

“Alright,” Felldyne conceded the point. “Speaking of sex toys, though, how does this one compare? Is it a keeper?”

Taledyne considered for a while before saying, “Not bad, but the one we currently have at home is better. This one is too thin, and you know the Alphyses like being stretched.”

Felldyne hummed. “You have a point. Not this one, then.” She took the rabbit out and set it aside. “One more break and then the bullet.”

“Then I get to cum?” Taledyne asked hopefully.

“Then you get to cum,” Felldyne confirmed. “I’ll bite you somewhere noticeable so you can show it off to Sans.”

Taledyne nodded and settled in to wait. She practiced her breathing exercises and passed the time slowly. She so successfully managed to relax that the buzz of a bullet against her clit shocked her. She jerked up, but calm hands pushed her back down. “Easy, Tale. I want to test out all the speeds on this thing, so tell me how they rank, okay?”

“O-okay!” Taledyne said, already on edge. “This is a 3. Are you sure this is the first notch?”

“It is,” Felldyne calmly said, “I’m moving up to the next one now. There are three settings total. Still green?”

“Still green,” Taledyne said quickly. She was getting close and wanted this to be over with already. The next stage of vibrations was significantly more powerful. “Oh, that’s a 6! Maybe a six and a half, even.” Felldyne grinned and the vibrations notched up again. “WHOA! 10!”

Felldyne leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “Good. We’ll get this one, too. Now, I’m sure you deserve your reward.” With that, Felldyne sank her teeth deep into Taledyne’s shoulder. 

The sweet mixture of pain and foreign magic had Taledyne instantly cumming. It wasn’t hard, but it hit her harder because of all the edging Felldyne had put her through. She panted through her climax, the bullet extending it long. Soon it became painful, though, and Taledyne fidgeted. 

Felldyne immediately removed her teeth from her shoulder and unfastened the vibe. “There. That must have felt good. Now, get dressed so we can buy these gifts and make it to the actual piano recital. 


	15. Clothing theft (Swapfellcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swapfellcest (Swapfell Red)  
Kinks: Clothing theft, shower sex, body praise, scenting, cock riding, sibling incest, bdsm  
Warnings: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through a lot medically right now (you can find out more on my Twitter or Tumblr). So, things are going to be slow.

Slim’s eyes were slits as he stalked silently through the upper hallway of their townhome. His senses were on high alert. He was in tune with every creak of the wood beneath his feet, every groan of the wind in the branches of the trees outside their window, and every shift in the rhythm and tone of the water falling in the walk-in shower. Nothing would surprise him on this vital mission. He was prepared to face it all. 

Finally he reached the door to the bathroom. He used his citrine magic to pick the lock as silently as possible. What little noise he made was swallowed by the wind and the water. When the door was unlocked, Slim quietly turned the handle and slipped into the bathroom.

Sitting on the floating counter was the object of his desire: Razz’s old clothes. Slim scooped them up and held them to his nose, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his brother. Slim was addicted to that smell. His eye lights rolled back in his skull in bliss. That was the only excuse for what happened next.

“SLIM! I, THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT RAZZ, HAVE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU IN THE ACT. ADMIT IT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN STEALING MY CLOTHES!”

Slim’s focus slammed back into reality and his face whipped around to face the shower. There Razz was, soaking wet and naked as could be. He had a giant grin on his face. Water was hitting his skull. Some of it was getting in his eye sockets.

"i never took them," Slim denied, dropping the clothes back on the corralling like they were hot coals and ramming hits hands behind his back. 

Razz narrowed his eye lights and put his hands on his hips. "REALLY? YOU'RE GOING WITH DENIAL AT A TIME LIKE THIS? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BETTER TACTICIAN THAN THIS. THE MAGNIFICENT RAZZ IS GREATLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU."

Slim didn’t flinch. He knew his brother better than that. “it  _ is _ the most defensible position, my lord. besides, you can go anywhere from there. other positions are less versitile.”

Razz grinned an impish grin and cocked his hip. “THAT IS TRUE. PERHAPS YOU HAVE A BETTER GRASP OF TACTICS AND STRATEGY THAN I THOUGHT. VERY WELL THEN. WHAT MOVE WOULD YOU MAKE NEXT IN THIS LITTLE GAME OF OURS?”

Slim sauntered closer to the tub. “i would tell my lord that he has the most beautiful hips in all the land. the curve of his illiac crests is particularly enticing.”

“REALLY?” Razz swayed that particular part of him. “DO CONTINUE.”

The thwip of Slim’s shirt hitting the ground sounded out, shortly followed by the sound of his pants. “well, my lord, i would also say that your ribs have an excellent arch to them. the pattern of scars only adds to the image of strength in the face of all adversity.”

Razz ran his hands over said ribs as Slim stepped into the tub and got his bones wet. The beginnings of citrine and garnet coloured magic gathered in the bowls of their pelvises. 

“YOU HAVE REMARKED BEFORE ON THE MAGNIFICENCE OF MY SCAR PATTERNS. PERHAPS YOU CAN COME UP WITH SOMETHING A BIT MORE ORIGINAL?” Razz challenged him.

Slim took it up gamely. “then how about your medial condyles? the points they come to are so perfectly symmetrical. surely some god or gods of beauty had their hands in crafting them.” Razz looked down at the parts of the bones in question. They were the points of the femur that were on the inner side of the knee. Slim got down on his knees to stroke them adoringly. 

“THAT IS DEFINITELY A UNIQUE COMPLIMENT. VERY WELL, MY MASTER TACTICIAN. WHAT PARTS WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY WITH TODAY?” Razz asked generously.

Slim hummed. “today i feel like riding your wonderful cock, my lord. is that amenable?”

Razz nodded. His garnet magic snapped into place. It was a pretty little cock, slightly ridged and very hard. Slim’s magic quickly followed suit. The citrine magic was slender and gaping. It had clearly been used hard before.

“PERFECT,” Razz said admiringly as he sat himself down on the floor of the tub. He almost slipped a few times, but Slim steadied him. Once he was comfortably situated he demanded, “NOW, GET DOWN ON MY DICK BEFORE I LOSE INTEREST. I STILL HAVEN’T FORGOTTEN THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO STEAL MY CLOTHES.”

Slim dropped down on Razz’s dick in one smooth move. “then i’ll just have to make this feel so good for you that you forget.” He started bouncing on Razz, fast and with a slight twist that upped the pressure for both of them. He knew Razz got off on compliments, so he went back to those, too. “i love the metatarsal bones in your feet. they’re so short in relationship to the rest of your body. they’re adorable.”

Whoops. “I AM NOT ADORABLE,” Razz pouted. “I AM FIERCE AND BRAVE AND BEAUTIFUL. I AM NOT ADORABLE OR CUTE.”

Slim hastily rearranged his strategy. “but, you see, being adorable can be weaponized quite easily. you disarm your enemies with a seemingly adorable appearance and then you wallup them when they least expect it.”

“HMM,” Razz hummed thoughtfully as Slim continued bouncing on his dick. If anything, their banter had only made Razz harder. “I SUPPOSE THAT IS A POINT. VERY WELL THEN, I CAN ALLOW THE WORD ADORABLE. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE? THE MAGNIFICENT RAZZ IS QUICKLY APPROACHING HIS CLIMAX.”

Slim added an extra tilt of his body to push his own pleasure further along the path to its peak. He smiled slyly and gave out one last compliment. “above all else, there is nothing better than your wicked smile. the razor edges of your teeth gleam in every light like a ferocious star.”

Those selfsame teeth blessed him with a huge smile. “AN EXCELLENT COMPLIMENT. VERY WELL. I AM IN THE MOOD TO COME ON YOUR FACE. MAKE IT HAPPEN.” 

Slim immediately popped off of Razz with a wet slurp and crouched down. One hand reached down to continue pleasuring himself. The other set to work pumping Razz’ length. It only took two and a half strokes for Razz to stiffen and start fountaining jizz all over Slim’s face. 

“MMH. VERY GOOD, SLIM. YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY DEBAUCHED. DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE TO GET YOURSELF OFF?” 

Slim’s words were stolen by the jerking tremors of his own orgasm. He let himself ride them out, keeping close to Razz for the comfort of it. His lord reached up and gently caressed his face. “THAT’S IT. TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED. I LOVE SEEING YOU COME UNDONE LIKE THIS. YOU LOOK SO...HAPPY.”

Slim opened his eye sockets and looked down at Razz. That tender expression on his face...it was perfect. “i love you, my lord.”

Razz took him into his arms and just held him. “I LOVE YOU, TOO. NOT ENOUGH TO FORGIVE YOU FOR STEALING ALL OF MY CLOTHES, BUT STILL. WHERE HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN KEEPING THEM? I’VE CHECKED EVERYWHERE IN YOUR ROOM, AND THEY WERE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND.”

Slim looked sheepish. “in the void, my lord. i have a special pocket just for them.”

Razz wrinkled his nasal bone. “THAT MEANS THEY WILL BE SO COLD. I HOPE YOU PLAN ON WASHING THEM THOROUGHLY BEFORE YOU GIVE THEM BACK, BROTHER.”

“of course i do,” Slim said guiltily. he hadn’t planned on giving them back at all. 

“GOOD,” Razz smiled wide at him. “NOW, DO YOU WANT SOME HELP SCRUBBING THE BACK OF YOUR RIBCAGE AGAIN?”


	16. (NONCON) Power Difference (Fell KingDings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NONCON
> 
> Pairing: Underfell Gaster/ Underfell Asgore (Fell KingDings)  
Kinks: Power difference, first time, soul sex  
Warnings: NONCON, Soul violation, mind break
> 
> NONCON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this piece a long time ago for a series I will never finish or return to. This was all that ever came of it. Please be safe.

The doors are just...open. No guards, no wards...the traps aren’t even activated. He...he probably just wanted to make this meeting easier for me, didn’t he? I...after all, I have so many papers to show him on the progress of the CORE...my hands aren’t free to work the puzzles today. He’s...he’s just in a good mood, that’s all. Just...just in a good mood.

“S-sire?” No, Gaster. Stop it. Don’t show fear, don’t show sadness, don’t show pain. Weakness...weakness is p-p-punishable by d-d-death, so...stop it. Let the mask do the talking, that’s what you made it for, “You summoned me, sire?”

Behind me, the doors slam shut. A few papers blow out of my grasp, but...I don’t flinch. Thank the gods I didn’t flinch. He...he’d…

A voice, low and rumbling, just above and behind me, whispers, “Howdy, friend. So nice of you to finally drop by.”

I will not panic. It’s just...a prank. Yes, that’s it. Asg...he used to love pranks, didn’t he? Or was that Toriel...that was Toriel. This isn’t a prank. I...I really want this to be a prank. 

I slowly turn around. Stay calm...well, look calm. Don’t let it show how scared you are, don’t let him see. Look up, chin firm. Confidence, that’s right. You are a p-powerful scientist. This...doesn’t scare you.

“Good morning, your Majesty. Your note was...unspecific as to which reports you wished to see, so I-”

One paw wraps around my neck, lifting me off the ground. The other knocks my papers aside, scattering evidence and precaution across the dusty room.

“I do not want to see your reports, Gaster. I want to see you. Don’t you have time for your old friend anymore? It’s been too long.”

The paw around my neck isn’t crushing, although I know it can be. He’s just...holding me there, keeping my head just below his, my feet dangling uselessly a few feet off the floor. I...I do not like this. He’s not doing anything. He...he should be doing something, hitting me, biting me, breaking...he...he’s just staring at me. This isn’t so bad...I...why does this feel so much worse than him torturing me? 

“Sire, I…have...been...busy. If...reports,” the effort to keep each word from squeaking out...it hurts. The magic around my neck hurts, it’s thick and...and why is he just looking at me? I...I don’t like this.

“Hmm,” His head tilts, his eyes flashing blue. Don’t move, don’t move...a paw grips my arms, bringing them above my head. Something...something sinks into me, the slimy sensation of blue magic filling me, dissolving the wards every monster with sense has learned to wear. Don’t move, don’t move. He lets go of my neck, leaving me dangling by my arms. It hurts, but...but at least he’s  _ doing _ something, “I think I like you better this way.” 

Don’t think about the words, just...just pretend it was the birds...pretend there are birds chirping away. Tweet, tweet. Aren’t...aren’t they nice? Watch them out the window...the...moving window. See, there they go, chirping away, out there. Far away. Farther away. Farther.

Plaster brushes against my shoulder blades, the scratchy bumps pressing through the worn fabric of my gown, “Gaster...I really am rather disappointed in you. Neglecting friendships...I really can’t have that.”

I struggle to keep from flinching. He’s...this...isn’t a good day. Not by a long shot.

“I...I’m sorry, sire. The work-”

His other hand reaches behind him, bringing forward his trident. I gulp. I...okay, Gaster, breathe. Stabbing...stabbing is not so bad, right? It heals quickly, and...and...he’s making it...smaller? Why-

A blur, and hot, red magic brushes against the bones of my wrists. It...burns, but not with heat. My bones feel like they’re frying, but...come on, Gaster, breathe. You know this, it doesn’t even leave a mark. This...you can handle this. This...this is fine.

The paw releases me, leaving me pinned far above the solid stones. He...he’s just looking at me again. Stop- no, no. Please, don’t...don’t be thinking what...please, no.

He steps forward, one paw raised to my cheek, caressing it. I close my eyes, trying not to shudder, but...I fail. I hear his chuckle wrap around me, burrowing into my ears. Somewhere lower down, I hear the chink of buckles coming undone. No. Gods, no, no, no, this isn’t happening, this isn’t happening.

“I think I’ll have to do something about that. I really can’t have you being so inconsiderate...I know! I’ll just have to make it so you’ll never disobey me again.” 

The paw at my cheek slides down, around my chin and down the bones of my neck. It flexes against me, and a pinprick of pain digs into my shoulder. I know better than to react. The pain slides down, scraping my collarbone, bringing with it the sound of tearing fabric. It keeps going. Gods, please, stop. Stop, stop, don’t do this, don’t do this.

Something clatters against the ground, followed by the rush of fabric. I...I...this...this isn’t happening. Two paws wrap around my shoulders, sliding across and...down. The worn fabric of my gown...falls away. I…

“Oh my. Gaster, how delightful. All those marks...are those mine?” He...titters. I...no, no, that was just the b-birds. Just the birds, “ANSWER ME!”

I gulp, “Y-yes, sire,” Gods, I can’t even keep the hitch out of my voice now. This...this is a bad dream. It...it’s just a bad dream.

“Good! I’d hate to think of anyone else hurting you, Gaster. You’re mine, you know, and I really don’t like to share,” A paw grabs my chin, snapping my head forward, “Look at me, Gaster,” No, “Come on, open your eyes,” No, no, no, “Gaster, now,” I open my eyes.

His face isn’t far from mine, the scarred muzzle large in my vision. His eyes are bright, open...he’s enjoying this...gods, stop it. It’s...I...I think I’m going to be sick, “That’s it. I really do like your eyes.” 

His thumb pushes up through the gap in my mandible, entering my mouth in entirely the wrong way, tearing my magic and leaving me gasping, “Oh, Gaster. Come now, don’t be shy. Give me something I can kiss,” His thumb slides around, rubbing the back of my teeth, my chin, my- he finds my hyoid. My body tries to force him away, forming the one thing I don’t want to have, “There it is. My, how...long. I bet you could reach your own eye socket with that. Hmm...perhaps another time. Right now I have another use for it.”

His paw slips around to the back of my skull as his head leans forward. His nose nuzzles me...stop it, stop...his...his black...tongue...pushes against mine. It swivels, sour liquid spilling everywhere in its wake, dribbling out the hole he tore in my chin. It pushes and prods, dragging my own tongue into a dance I want no part of, I just want it gone, go away, go away, go away. It circles around the roof of my mouth, finding the glob of magic that makes me gag. He pulls out, disgusted...then his face relaxes into a look of sympathy. 

“Oh, dear. Did I do that? I am so sorry...I’ll just have to make it up to you. Here,” His paw reaches down, wrapping around my spine, and jerks. I whimper, and his face breaks into a smile, “Isn’t this nice?”

I can’t stand this. Stop it, stop rubbing, stop...stop it! You...don’t do this.

“Gaster, I thought you knew better than this. When your King asks you a question, you answer. Now, do I have to repeat myself?” His paw tightens, popping several vertebrae from their connections. I hiss, then shake my head. He smiles, and releases his stranglehold. The vertebrae snap back together with more pain than when they separated. I moan with pain.

“Oh, good. I’m so glad you’re having a good time,” no, no, I’m not having a good time, I’m hurting, you’re hurting me, you’re scaring me, I hate this, “But do you know, Gaster...I think I know how to make it even better.”

His paw rubs along my pelvis, down the ilium to rub at the inner edge. I wriggle at the sensation, trying to get away. He laughs.

“Eager, aren’t we? Now now, don’t be greedy. After all, you haven’t given me anything to work with. I know you can do it...I looked it up, you know, so don’t pretend. Give me an opening, Gaster.”

The birds are really nice today, aren’t they? They...their songs are so sweet. I...I want to listen to them all the time.

“Gaster, don’t be like this. After all, I’m only trying to make you feel good. Don’t you want that?” No, no I don’t, I really, really don’t. I try to shake my head, but his snout is suddenly back against mine, his tongue forcing its way in. I try to push it out...and fail.

His hand keeps rubbing at my pelvis, trailing over every inch of bone. I...it’s just rain, Gaster. Rain rolling down your bones. Nothing wrong about that...nothing...no, no, no. He’s...his finger finds  _ the _ spot, and my pelvis jerks, magic thronging into life, twitching and spiraling, no knowing what shape to form. 

His tongue releases mine, pulling out and leaving my mouth filled with his...grossness, “Ah, there it is. I knew I’d find it eventually. Now we can start.”

He steps forward, his paws gripping my femurs and bringing them up and around his hips. I try to push away, struggling against him, memories of what resistance, what disobeying _ him, _ means not enough to overcome the crawling sensation I just want to go away...but I’ve never been that strong, and  _ he _ …  _ he  _ is.

Something presses up against me, the unformed swirl of magic settling into a vagina without my consent. This...I don’t like this, why is it doing this, why...why can’t this stop? Why can’t I go back to sleep, go back to the lab with its circuits and diodes and-

He chuckles, his voice twisted in a way I hate, “Aren’t you the most beautiful thing?” Stop it, stop this, “I really should have thought of this before.”

He thrusts in. I feel like my body is tearing, rips in a place I’ve never had before sending waves of pain along my spine. He holds me there, his...thing...buried inside me, the tip, encased in my own purple magic, brushing against my lowest ribs. Some...sound is floating through the air...I’ve heard it before, somewhere. Long ago. Oh, yes. Crying. That was it. Why is someone crying? They’re leaking all over my face, it’s...it’s weird. Don’t they know better than to cry?

“Gaster, really. I’m not even moving yet. Stop that...disgusting thing.”

Oh. It’s me. I...why am I crying? I thought...I...I don’t know how to stop.

He sighs, resignation and disappointment filling the air, “Fine. I suppose I’ll just have to punish you later,” His paws slip back to cup around the back of my pelvis, thumbs running up and down my coccyx. He lifts me up, leaving my magic throbbing, empty and in pain...and then pulls me back down, “I really think this is more important right now, don’t you?”

He moves again, and again, and again, hardly stopping for a moment between each thrust. He’s panting now, little moans and hums intermixed with my own blubbering tears. I can’t stop it anymore...this...this is too much, this is horrible, I hate this, why won’t he stop? Why...why won’t he just stop?

One paw slides to cup me, the other coming to rest against my ribs. I feel a tug, like microscopic ropes have attached themselves to every speck of dust in my body, pulling on me with enough force to make me reel. What...what is he doing?

He scowls, his motions becoming harder, deeper...it hurts, “Come now Gaster. Let me see it,” what are you talking about, what are you doing? “Gaster, show me your SOUL.”

Everything stops. His paws...the trident...the hand against my ribs...the...thing...all of it falls away, leaving only one sensation. One single, pulsing, purple heart, floating in the one enclosed space a skeleton has - the skull. It leans against the pull, fighting hard not to obey the call...but it is losing. After everything he’s done to me...after everything I’ve endured...I just don’t have the determination to fight him anymore. That...that scares me. 

“Shh. Do not be frightened. I only want what’s best,” can’t...can’t you taste the lies anymore? Do you have any idea what you’ve done...what you’re doing? Do...do you even realise you’re hurting me? “Gaster,” Don’t...don’t say my name like that! You...you...you don’t care, you...stop, stop, STOP!

My SOUL presses against the inside of my right eye socket. Pulses of purple overlap my vision, radiating out from the painful pressure. It’s...worse than anything I’ve ever felt. My skull feels like it’s bending, like any moment it’s going to break. The membrane of the socket itself is filled with spikes of pain, pinpricks that dance and puzz and  _ hurts _ . And my SOUL...everything a monster is, everything about them...that is what a SOUL is...and mine is  _ screaming. _

“Gaster,” His voice is hard, hard and sharp like crystals, ready to cut, “I really didn’t want this to hurt you, but you are being so...uncooperative. I’m afraid you leave me no choice...just think of it like a trip to the dentist.”

Something  _ tore _ into my skull, breaking the membrane of my eye socket and slicing up, leaving a trail of fire arcing up from my right socket and continuing its cut all the way to the point where my spine fused with my skull. I scream, loud and raw and uncontrolled, until a paw clamps around the bones of my neck and squeezes, and something cracks.

“Oh, Gaster. Why did you have to do that? I know that must have hurt a little, but really...well, I suppose it’s alright. Try not to do it again, old friend. Not that you’ll need to.” 

My body jerks as  _ something wraps around me, cups me, holds me.  _

“Since you’ve finally let me see this pretty SOUL of yours, I can make you feel good, just like I wanted. Ready?”

_ Something rubs against me, waves of sickeningly lust-filled magic spreading out from everywhere. Every bone in my body feels...violated, contaminated, exposed. The foreign magic digs in, rooting itself in every fiber of me, tangling with my own dust. I feel ill, gross, sick...this is wrong, this is wrong- this- _

“Gaster, please. This really is for the best you know. I’m just...taking the next step. You’re always so...hesitant, so worried, so...misguided. All I’m doing is taking that away. After all, if you’re  _ mine _ , I’ll always know when you’re doing something wrong, and I can stop you! Isn’t that better than all this...failure? All that’s left to do is seal it.”

_ I feel another presence, another SOUL, throbbing with lust and need, sickeningly forceful. It’s loud, louder than the Barrier, louder than a battlefield in the thick of war, broadcasting its desire to own, to possess, overriding my own fear. It drew nearer - I try to push it away, try to shield against it...but it keeps coming, stronger and stronger with every passing second. I feel myself weakening, fuzzing out, being erased. No, no no nonononono-  _ ** _yes._ **

A voice rumbles in my ears and  _ pounds through me _ , guttural and rough with victory and desire,  ** _“You are mine.”_ **

** _Waves of pleasure_ ** _ , alien and unstoppable, wash over me,  _ ** _fill you_ ** _ . Echoes of something inside me, something thrusting and tearing at me, were recast  _ ** _with affection and arousal_ ** _ forced in.  _ ** _Your body feels hot, tight, _ ** _ torn, broken,  _ ** _amazing, perfect_ ** _ , awful, disgusting-  _

** _“Stop that. You are mine. You will do as I desire because you...you are mine.”_ **

_The words ravage me, pounding through me, inside and out, breaking at walls inside my SOUL that were never meant to move. The feeling as they crash down, as the...the thing inside me speeds up..._my body shakes in silent whimpers of pain **_pleasure_****.**

**_“You are enjoying this,” _**No I’m not, not at all, not in the least, **_“You are- are- mmm, you are so good, Gaster.”_**

_ Something builds in me,  _ ** _big and tight coils _ ** _ hooking into my SOUL, slicing me open, laying me bare.  _ The thrusts grow rougher, slower, all rhythm abandoned.

** _“I know you can feel it, Gaster. Let it happen- let- let me fill you. Come for me, Gaster. Now.”_ **

The last word is a  ** _command_ ** _ , stabbing into me and  _ ** _pulling all my levers. I come. _ **

For one blissful moment, blackness engulfed me, taking everything, all the pain, all the disgust, all the wrongness with it. I am nothing, and it’s a relief greater than anything else I’ve ever known. I don’t have to suffer anymore _ ... _ until everything comes tumbling back, the sporadic thrusting ending in one deep push.

The...thing bursts, something cold and wet and utterly gross filling me, stretching me beyond the already-tearing point that...violated part of me is already at. It burns me, my wounds filled with something...something I don’t want to think about. At least the...thing...is being removed. Sloppy splatters from the cold stone below fill the sudden silence, accompanied by the...animal panting in front of me.  _ He is _ still holding me, one claw trailing a line of fire along my spine. 

“Oh Gaster...that...was...wonderful,” A finger strokes my cheek below the throbbing, burning, aching pain that is splitting my skull. I try to turn my face away, but can’t summon the energy even for that.

** _“Oh my dear friend, don’t be so glum,” _ ** I stiffen at the words  _ rubbing rawly along my SOUL,  _ ** _“I’m not going anywhere. Now I’ll always be able to find you. No more...stupidity like there was a few weeks ago. What were you thinking, anyway, running all the way to Snowdin without telling me?”_ **

I make my mind go blank, utterly dark and empty of anything but the static of oblivion. It seeps through me, cooling the burning heat in so many places. I let it, let myself think about that cold, that vacuum...what would it be like in the VOID? Would it hurt like this? Would...would it be empty, or full of all the things which have drifted into the Abyss over the years? 

“Fine. If you would rather be...stubborn...then I am more than happy to give you your punishment,” A claw dug into my still throbbing opening, sharp edge ripping through the thin wall. My spine curls, forcing the point deeper into the walls. 

“Hmph,” The claw pops out, magic fluid gushing out, mixing with...with, “You know, I really thought you’d be more grateful, Gaster. I’m certain that was the greatest orgasm you’ve ever had...if you’ve had any at all. And yet you’re so...why can’t you just thank me? Come on now,  ** _thank your King.”_ **

_ The compulsion snakes through me, pushing all the right buttons.  _ I open my mouth...but nothing cous out. I try again. And again. And again. The only sound I manage to make is the rattling of bones as I shake in fear, fear of Asgore’s scowl and growing rage.

“WHY WON’T YOU-” 

Frantically I force out a croak. It sound wrong, all wrong, broken and gurgling. The magic of my throat fills with pain, liquid dust bubbling out of my mouth and spilling down my chin. Asgore’s expression shifts to confusion, then a mask of stone drops into place.

“Ah. I see. I suppose I’ll have to wait for a proper expression of gratitude until you can write it down. Oh well.”

Asgore slipped into his armour, piece after piece buckled into place with utmost care as I shiver, bare and violated, against the freezing wall. Finally, he reaches his cloak, elegant, plush velvet snapping into place. His eyes range around the room as one paw fiddles with the clasp, finally focusing on me with a sigh.

He reaches up over me, the fur of his arm dipping into the wound on my skull, making me flinch. He ignores this, paw wrapping around the weapon suspending me above the floor and jerking it out. I collapse in a heap on the floor, the crack of breaking bone ringing through the musty castle. I curl as much into a ball as I can manage, puddled fluids on the ground staining my bones. A boot nudges my ribs. When I do not react, it kicks, the bone splintering upon impact.

“When you have finished wallowing in self pity, get back to your lab. Don’t bother with those dull reports anymore. If I want to know how you’re doing  ** _I’ll ask, and you will answer_ ** . If I want to see you,  ** _I’ll summon you, and you will come. You’re mine now, and there is nothing in the Underground that can change that. _ ** Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a kingdom to run.”

Footsteps stomp away, boot heels clicking on cold stone. The door clicks open, letting a beam of light fall across the room. It interacts strangely with the puddle around me. It glints off flecks of purple, grey, and red, casting multicolored specks across the white of bone. The light narrows, then vanishes with a slam that echoes and fades away. In the silence, I let myself sob. 


	17. Body Worship & Blood Play (Classic Fontcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Classic Fontcest  
Kinks: Body Worship, Blood Play, Vampire AU, BDSM, Oral Sex  
Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on these! Have another.

“SANS, MY DEAREST, WOULD YOU INDULGE ME IN A SCENE TONIGHT?” Papyrus asked languidly. 

The vampire watched with pleasure as his darling Sans looked up from the newspaper he was reading. His first expression was of confusion, probably at why he was no longer reading. Then there was that dopey smile that Sans always got when he thought about him now. Then it settled into a more placid expression. “i’d love to, papyrus. what were you thinking of doing to me tonight?”

Papyrus smiled, flashing his elongated canines in the firelight. “WELL, MY DARLING SANS, APART FROM THE OBVIOUS FEEDING-”

“-of course-” Sans said with a smile.

“-I WAS PLANNING ON WORSHIPPING YOU. I WILL STRIP YOU DOWN LAYER BY LAYER AND SING THE PRAISES OF EACH AND EVERY PART OF YOU THAT IS REVEALED. I SEE YOUR BLUSH, NYEH HEH HEH. I TAKE IT YOU LIKE THE IDEA?” Papyrus felt so proud of himself for coming up with it.

Sans, who was by now glowing bright blue from behind the shield of his newspaper, squeaked, “you’re going to do what now? isn’t that i-i-illegal? i mean, i know a lot of what you do is illegal, just because you’re a v-v-vampire, but...i suppose this is more blasphemous than illegal...and neither of us are christians, so i suppose it really doesn’t matter.”

Papyrus laughed. “I’M NOT INTENDING TO SET UP AN ALTER TO IT. I’M JUST GOING TO PRAISE AND EXTOLL THE BEAUTY OF EVERY PART OF YOU AS THEY PROPERLY DESERVE. UNLESS YOU WANT AN ALTER TO YOUR HEAVENLY BODY. DO YOU?”

Sans quickly shook his head, blushing furiously. “no thank you, i am very much good as i am, thank you.”

“DID I EVER TELL YOU YOU’RE CUTE WHEN YOU’RE FLUSTERED?” Papyrus asked, “BECAUSE IT IS MOST CERTAINLY TRUE.”

Sans’ skull sunk into the folds of his smoking jacket in much the same way that an ostrich’s head buries itself in the sand. “are we doing this now? i thought we were doing this later tonight. i’m not prepared for it just yet.”

“THAT’S NOT OUR SAFEWORD. DO YOU REALLY WANT OUT, OR ARE YOU JUST NERVOUS, MY DEAREST SANS?” Papyrus asked astutely.

Sans sighed and gave him the ‘why are you asking me this question when you already know the answer you sneaky vampire’ look. It was a look he used on Papyrus quite often. As always, Papyrus elected to ignore it.

“just nervous,” Sans admitted with a sigh. “i’m not used to getting compliments about my body.”

Papyrus’ face softened. “I KNOW. THAT IS PART OF WHY I WISH TO DO THIS WITH YOU. YOU DESERVE TO HAVE SO MUCH MORE CONFIDENCE IN YOUR BODY THAN YOU ALREADY DO. THIS IS JUST A TOOL TO HELP THAT A LITTLE BIT. IT’S ALSO AN ABSOLUTE PLEASURE, SO DON’T EVEN START TO FEEL GUILTY THAT I’M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE OF YOU. PRAISING OTHERS AND SEEING THEIR REACTIONS IS QUITE A TURN ON FOR ME. WE WILL DEFINITELY BE DOING MORE OF THIS IN THE FUTURE.”

Sans got shakily to his feet and walked over to Papyrus. “so, shall we head upstairs?”

Papyrus simply got down on his knees and began gently removing Sans’ coat. “NO, MY DEAREST SANS. I FIND THAT THE FIRELIGHT IN THIS ROOM IS JUST PERFECT TO SET OFF THE IVORY CAST OF YOUR POLISHED SKULL. YOU MUST HAVE TAKEN EXTRA TIME WITH IT THIS MORNING, FOR IT LOOKS RADIANT.”

The smaller skeleton shuffled his slippers on the thick carpet. “i didn’t do anything special. all i did was use the new soap you got me.”

Papyrus smiled at him. “AH, YES. I CAN JUST PICTURE YOUR LOVELY, ROUNDED PHALANGES WORKING THE GOAT’S MILK SOAP UP TO A LATHER. IT MUST HAVE GATHERED SO WONDERFULLY ON ALL YOUR BONES.” He shivered, “YOU WILL HAVE TO LET ME HAVE THE PLEASURE OF WATCHING YOU TAKE A BATH SOME NIGHT SOON.”

Sans protested as his shirt was unbuttoned and removed from his person. “you get to see me naked all the time! why do you want to watch me take a bath?”

Papyrus lovingly stroked Sans’ humerus. “BECAUSE, MY LOVE, YOU ARE THE ONE INDULGING IN THE BATH. YOU DO WHAT MAKES YOU FEEL GOOD. I AM HELPLESS BUT TO OBSERVE YOUR PLEASURE, AND YOU ARE EMPOWERED TO MAKE YOUR OWN DECISIONS. IT IS...EXHILARATING.”

Sans chuckled awkwardly in the silence that followed. Papyrus sensed his unease. Before Sans could even speak he said, “IF THE IDEA MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, WE DO NOT HAVE TO DO IT. I NEVER WANT YOU TO FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE IN MY PRESENCE. THE BATH IDEA IS VANQUISHED.”

Sans drooped with relief. “thank you, papyrus. i don’t know why, but that idea just creeps me out. also can you, uh, promise not to watch me in the bath at any other time?”

Papyrus nodded solemnly. “UPON MY HONOR AS A VAMPIRE, I PROMISE I WILL NOT WATCH YOU BATHE OR SHOWER...ARE YOU STILL GREEN TO CONTINUE OUR PLAY SESSION?”

“i’m still green,” Sans said with a blush. Papyrus immediately rewarded it with a kiss. When he pulled back, Papyrus saw the goofy grin on Sans face. It lit up his soul in ways he couldn’t describe. 

Sans’ slight cough broke him out of his spell. He smiled softly and answered the slight tilt of Sans’ head. “I WAS LOST IN THE REVERY OF YOUR GRIN. IT’S PLAYFULNESS AND LOPSIDEDNESS. MAKE IT OH SO ENDEARING. IT PAIRS PERFECTLY WITH THE BLUSH I CAN SEE RUNNING DOWN THE SPREAD OF YOUR RIBS. TRULY A MAGNIFICENT WORK OF ART.”

Papyrus slipped his hands under all the layers of Sans’ pants and pulled them down while Sans sputtered. “LOOK, IT EVEN EXTENDS DOWN HERE TO YOUR SACRUM. IT LOOKS SO DELICIOUSLY SENSITIVE. MAY I HAVE A TASTE?”

Sans shifted his legs to provide a better angle of attack for his vampire. “you may. and, uh...use your fangs? please?”

The firelight glinted off those said teeth as Papyrus smiled at his lover. “OF COURSE. TAP MY SKULL THREE TIMES WHEN YOU’VE HAD ENOUGH.” With that, he pounced with vampiric speed on the cute little bone and bit in. Sweet, glorious magic filled his system. It was made all the tastier by the arousal Papyrus could sense thrumming on his tongue. He licked the wounds and encouraged that magic to form into a sweet little shaft. 

Sans immediately tried to cover it with his hands, but Papyrus didn’t let him. He smiled up at Sans and said, “WHAT DID I DO TO EARN THE LOVE OF SUCH A BEAUTIFUL MONSTER? YOUR MEMBER IS THE PERFECT SIZE TO FILL MY MOUTH. THERE’S NO NEED TO HIDE IT. BE PROUD OF IT.”

A squeak was his only response as once again Sans hid his face in his hands. Papyrus slurped Sans' dick up like it was the finest mead. He sucked on it and Sans' hands scrambled against his skull. Papyrus, glad his little trick had worked, pulled off and started pumping it with his hands. He kept eye contact with Sans as he did so. "THAT'S MY LOVER. DON'T LOOK AWAY; I WANT TO SEE THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES AS YOU CUM. IT IS THE MOST CAPTIVATING LOOK. I WOULD HATE TO MISS OUT ON SEEING IT."

Sans gulped and chuckled nervously. "yeah, that's… definitely coming up soon. can you, um… take me in your mouth? please?"

"OF COURSE," Papyrus said glibly. He took Sans into his mouth and worked him hard. Sans quickly came undone, and Papyrus merrily swallowed down every drop of his magic. Then he licked his lips and smiled. "THERE. NOW, ARE YOU UP FOR DOING ME?"


	18. Suspension (Error/Undertale Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Error/ Undertale Papyrus  
Kinks: Suspension, Rough sex, Multiple orgasms, Rimming, Anal Sex  
Warnings: Swearing

Error tied the last knot around his legs as fast as he could. He could hear the familiar, tired footsteps of his lover coming up the stairs. His surprise had to be done before Papyrus opened that bedroom door. He desperately grabbed the long blue strings that were tied around him and sent them curling up and through the pulley affixed to their bedroom ceiling. He let the ends go to a tie off point on the wall. He used blue magic to yank them until he was suspended a foot above the bed, his bare pelvis at hip height to his taller lover. Then Error directed the strings to tie themselves off and sat back. He was lying flat on his back with his legs suspended and spread wide. There were support strings everywhere. It made it look as though blue-lit rain was streaming down on his body. 

The door in front of him opened slowly at first, then slammed open. Papyrus was standing agog at his lover. He looked interested despite the exhaustion written across his face. "ERROR? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Error scowled at him. “wHaT DoEs iT LoOk lIkE I'M DoInG? i'm bEiNg eNtIcInG, tHaT'S WhAt i'm dOiNg. ShEeSh. YoUr jOb rEaLlY Is dRaInInG OuT YoUr bRaIn. NoW GeT OvEr hErE AnD MaKe uSe oF Me.”

Papyrus smiled his eager smile and Error whooped internally. His lover had been driving himself into the mud lately. They’d barely had any time together, and what they did have had been mostly spent sleeping. Work-life balance wasn’t in either of their vocabularies, but Error was definitely feeling jealous. Of a job! This had to be fixed, and he was crazy enough to try anything to get Papyrus back. And thus, they were here, with Error suspended and ready to be fucked.

“ERROR I CAN’T WAIT! YOU HAVE YOUR SAFEWORD IF ANYTHING GOES WRONG. REMEMBER?” He slipped out of his suit sensually and slowly. Too slowly. Error was apoplectic by the time Papyrus was naked before him. His magic was already summoned, and Papyrus was always a sight to set off Error’s wildest imagination. Orange magic curved out from under his rib cage in a well-padded figure. Anyone who thought it was fat was in for a big surprise - Papyrus was almost all muscle. He worked full time building homes and apartments for monster that were still streaming out of Mt. Ebott. He had to be strong, and, boy, was that strength sexy. Error felt his own magic heading down south. And he hadn’t even gotten to the dick yet. Papyrus’ dick was huge! Not in girth, no, but in length? He was unmatched. He could reach all of Error’s good spots easily.

Thinking about that dick inside of him was all it took for Error’s magic to coalesce into a solid form. Error’s little dick was kind of pathetic. It was thin and small with a rough texture he couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard he tried. Papyrus said it was perfect. That was all that mattered.

Papyrus stepped forward and eagerly spread Error’s asshole wide. “WHY, ERROR, YOU LOOK WONDERFUL TONIGHT.” Papyrus silenced himself by getting to work with his tongue on the body feature in question. Error squealed! Papyrus was so good with his tongue. He shuddered as that clever muscle worked him quickly into an orgasm. Fireworks overtook his vision. Damn, Pap was good.

Error shuddered in his strings as the aftershocks faded. When they did, he became uncomfortably aware that Papyrus’ fingers had replaced his tongue inside Error’s little sphincter. The familiar gloopy feel of lube followed wherever they went. Good. Error hated having pain with sex.

“I HOPE YOU DO NOT MIND ME USING THIS ONE. I KNOW YOU PREFER THE SMOKY ONE, BUT THEY WERE OUT. THIS LEMON ONE IS BY THE SAME MANUFACTURER. IT SHOULD BE JUST AS GOOD.” Papyrus said apologetically.

Error huffed impatiently. “i dOn't fUcKiNg cArE WhIcH LuBe yOu uSe, JuSt sO LoNg aS YoU UsE SoMe! ErM...ThAnKs fOr tHaT, sWeEtIe."

Papyrus sighed and smacked Error on the thigh. It wasn’t even hard enough to leave a mark. Papyrus insisted on doing no harm to him now that they were dating, even though Error could survive a large number of things that should kill him. Error thought it was the sweetest thing Pap could do. “NO SWEARING DURING SEX! WE AGREED ON THAT, ERROR, AND YOU KNOW IT.”

“sOrRy, BuT YoU'Ve gOt mE AlL WoUnD Up aNd i wAnT To gEt oN WiTh iT! nOt sIt aRoUnD DiScUsSiNg sCeNtS,” Error added with a growl, “uSe mE!”

Papyrus removed his fingers from Error and lined himself up. He leaned over Error’s body and whispered in his ear, “AS YOU WISH.” 

Then he rammed himself in and started a brutal pace. It was like a jackhammer pounding on concrete. Error could feel it in his bones, heh. His mouth was hanging open in an oh shape. His five blue tongues writhed inside him. The pace was so rough it had Error flying over the cliff of his first orgasm so hard that he face-planted on the side of the next one. He squeaked as Papyrus kept pistoning into him. He was quickly climbing towards a third when he felt Papyrus’ phalanges close around his dick and start pumping.

“pApYrUs! ThIs iS, hAh, SuPpOsEd tO Be aBoUt yOu! I'Ve aLrEaDy cUm tWiCe. I DoN'T NeEd yOuR HeLp, HaH, tO Do iT AgAiN,” Error scolded him.

Papyrus only grinned down at him, pure mischief in his eyes. His insane rhythm stuttered and he molded his lips to Error’s as he stilled inside Error and let loose. Error fiercely battled with his tongue, although he was really the only one making it a battle. Papyrus was just going along with it, and that infuriated Error. 

He pulled his head back and snapped, “yOu cAn't jUsT CuM OnCe aNd kIsS Me lIkE ThAt! CoMe oN! tAkE WhAt yOu nEeD! qUiTe gOiNg eAsY On mE AnD-”

Papyrus put a finger to Error’s mouth and smiled at him. “ERROR. YOU CAN RELAX. I’M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU OR INSULT YOU FOR NOT PLEASING ME MULTIPLE TIMES. I JUST WANT TO CUDDLE WITH MY BOYFRIEND. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?”

Error gulped, blushing yellow. Papyrus really did know how to read him like a book. “sUrE. fInE. wHaTeVeR. iT'S NoT LiKe i'vE GoT AnYtHiNg bEtTeR To dO. uM...Do i?”

Papyrus undid the knot in his strings and started lowering Error to the bed. “YOU DO HAVE SOMETHING BETTER THAN JUST CUDDLING, AND THAT’S CUDDLING AND TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR DAY. YOU WERE GOING TO GO TO BLUE’S GRADUATION CEREMONY, WEREN’T YOU?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr


	19. Filming (Nightmarecest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nightmare/Corrupted!Nightmare, Sanscest  
Kinks: Filming, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, fingering, rough sex, silk  
Warnings: none

“A-are you sure you still want to do this? I’m sure we can, uh, get back at them some other way.”

The goopy, tentacle-y monster formerly known as Nightmare and now known as Terror didn’t turn around. His hands were still busy setting up the video camera. It was a nice one, not one of the cheap ones humans were so fond of. It was still shiny since it was brand new out of the box. When he finally had it set up to face the bed and record to his satisfaction, Terror turned around. He was met with a pretty sight. Nightmare, the uncorrupted version of himself he had rescued from out of a dying copy of Dreamtale, was kneeling in the middle of the bed. He had on a pretty little babydoll top and panties in a luscious purple. He squirmed uneasily underneath Terror’s gaze.

Terror stalked over to the left side of the bed and caressed Nightmare’s cheek with a tentacle. “Having second thoughts, my dear self? Do you remember exactly what they did, or do I need to remind you?”

Nightmare blushed a pretty purple. “Um...maybe just a little?”

Terror grinned and climbed up behind him, facing the camera and it’s blinking red dot. “Let’s see. Feather-breath was kneeling behind Dream like this. He held his shoulders as Dream moved so his legs were up and spread wide for the camera. Can you do that for me?”

Nightmare dutifully adjusted his position and looked up at Terror. He was flustered. “Then what, Terror?”

The goopy skelton shifted his tentacles so they surrounded Nightmare’s body without blocking the camera. 

“Then he reached down and pulled aside Dream’s little panties and exposed the throbbing cunt that was waiting underneath. Can you summon your cunt for me, Nighty?”

Terror felt the magic drop into place. The cool air against his wet silk panties made Nightmare shiver. Terror reached down and rubbed them for a minute. Then, without warning, he tore the panties off. Whoops. Guess he'd have to buy Nightmares a new pair. What a shame. 

Nightmare squeaked and tried to convert himself, but two of Terror's tentacles held his arms at his sides. "Uh, uh, uh! We've got to follow the script, Nighty. No covering yourself up this time. Dream didn't."

Nightmare stuck his tongue out at him. "You didn't. You were supposed to just move my panties, not tear them. Those were my favorite pair."

Terror smiled an amused little smile. "I'll buy you a dozen more. Now, shall we continue?" That was his subtle way of asking if Nightmare was still green. He'd call it all off in an instant if he thought otherwise. Not that his feather-brained "brother" would ever believe that. Here didn't need to know. 

Nightmare nodded briskly. "Please, Rory, I'm already soaked. Don't tease."

"Alright then," Terror said with a smile, "I believe chicken-brain pulled apart his labia like this with one hand, wet the fingers of his other hand in Dream's juices, and slid one finger in slowly."

Nightmare let out a moan as the finger entered him. Stars was he tight tonight. Terror slowly started to move. "Here pumped him slowly, like he had all the time in the world. In. And out. In. And out. In. And-"

Nightmare turned a fierce expression on his other self. "If you don't start moving faster right now I'm going to scream."

Terror grinned a toothy grin. That was his Nighty. Spicy, sharp, and demanding. Here wouldn't want it any other way. "Well, I can hardly resist a demand like that, now, can I? You asked for it."

With that Terror moved into a punishing pace, pistoning his finger and curling it just so which made it rub Nightmare's g-spot hard. The skeleton threw his head back and groaned. It was a little bouncy because of how hard Terror was going. Terror looked up into the camera and mouthed the words, "This is how you  _ really _ please a monster."

A broken off cry was all the warning Nightmare gave before his cunt clamped down on Terror's finger. The goopy skeleton worked him through it, not stopping, and pushed him straight into a second orgasm. 

This time Nightmare's strangled cry was different. Nightmare immediately pulled out. Here licked his fingers dry as he studied his other self. Nightmare was tired, yes, and overstimulated beyond his usual threshold. Time to wrap this up. 

"Well, I suppose that will be enough for them. I don't want to share with that goody-two-shoes what happens next. So, toodles~!"

Terror waved into the camera before another tentacle stopped it recording. Then here was over to the bed in an instant. Here knelt forearm to Nightmare's level and asked, "What do you want from me, my other self? A bath? Food? Water? Cuddles?"

Nightmare groaned and rolled over, holding ot his hands. "Bath. Carry me."

Terror gently scooped him up and pecked his check. "Of course, Nighty. Whatever you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr
> 
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr


	20. A/B/O (Nightmare's Gang/Blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nightmare/Blue, Killer/Blue, Horror/Blue, Slayer/Blue, Cross/Blue, Sanscest  
Kinks: A/B/O, begging, courtship, consent, doggy style  
Warnings: Borderline Sui thoughts, poor self image, mentioned cannibalism, mentioned incest

Horror growled at Slayer over Blue’s head. How dare this uppity Beta try to steal an Omega from him? He was an Alpha, damn it. Slayer knew that. Why would he be so disrespectful as to do this?

“Fucking hell, Horror, let go of him! I saw this cutie first, so I get to keep him. You already have Sugar and Lust to take care of. Fuck off!” Slayer almost screamed as he yanked on Blue’s arm.

“You’re just a fucking Beta,” Horror said, voice dangerously low, “Why should you get to keep such a gorgeous monster? He’s the perfect addition to my pack. So petite, so cute...I just have to have him!”

Neither of them noticed Blue’s face. He was flushed with his heat, yes, and burning up. But tears were pouring down his face and his sockets were empty. He was stuck on their words. Cutie. Gorgeous. Perfect. Petite. Cute. He was none of those things. He was a filthy bicycle that his whole world had taken a ride on. The only thing he deserved was-

Magic engulfed him and he felt himself switching places suddenly. He collapsed to the floor without two hormonal monsters fighting over him like a rope toy. He could see them in the distance. In between them was a smiling Cross. He winked at Blue as hands engulfed Blue. One wrapped around his back. The other tucked under his legs. He was lifted up and moved quickly. When his panicked face turned to see who had him, he was met with the blank visage of Killer. He shuddered away from the void of emotions and curled up into himself, crying. At least Killer was the most likely to give him what he wanted.

When Killer turned into the main den, Blue smelled it. An overpowering musky odor filled the air. It smelled like sweat-soaked sheets and shady alleys. Somehow, though, it wasn’t a scary odor. It felt… confident. Collected. Controlled. 

Blue looked up into the huge eye of Nightmare and gulped. Yeah, the rut smell was definitely coming from him. 

Killer, who was holding him, said, “i brought you a snack, boss. i could almost see the negative energy radiating off him. need me to get anything for you before i go tell off the fighting assholes in the kitchen?”

Nightmare’s tentacles wrapped around Blue gently, bringing him over to a pile of blankets and pillows and… just letting him go?

“No, just get those annoying imbeciles out of my castle for the next week. I’ll call you if I need anything. Get lost,” Nightmare said gruffly. Killer saluted and exited the den, leaving Blue and Nightmare alone in the room. Nightmare lumbered into an overstuffed chair across the room from Blue and watched him. “So. Blue. Go ahead and make your nest. I won’t touch it, and I know you need one. I’ll just be guarding the door.”

Blue slowly started moving pillows and blankets. His eyes never left Nightmare. What he ended up with was more of a fort than a nest, with a blanket roof and pillow walls. Blue crawled into it backwards and settled down. He felt… better. Safer. Respected. 

Nightmare smiled at him. “I’m sorry those two were so rude to you. They don’t understand that compliments aren’t always a good thing, and they bicker constantly. I couldn’t help but feed off your despair. You really don’t think well of yourself, do you?”

Blue saw no reason to lie, so he nodded. He was lower than the scum on Nightmare’s boots. He didn’t understand why he was bothering to talk to him. As an Alpha in rut facing an Omega in heat, shouldn’t he be holding him down while he fucked him ruthlessly? That was what had happened in all of Blue’s other heats. 

Nightmare chuckled. “That’s okay. I’m not gonna lie, that shit turns me on. But you don’t have to look at me like I’m going to rape you. Despite what my brother and that rainbow asshole think, I’m all about consent. I’m not going to touch you until I’m absolutely sure you want it.”

Blue’s jaw dropped open. What? That kind of talk was reserved for courting behaviour. Blue wasn’t worth courting. He was just a toy. 

“Mmh, I can taste your emotions. You’re so bright for someone so dark in their heart. I like that. I need a little brightness around here. Those bozos certainly don’t provide it. So, what do you say to being my mate, little Blue?”

Blue shook his head. “You don’t want me. You don’t know what I’ve done. I-”

Nightmare chuckled. “I feed off negative emotions, Blue. I have a pack of murderers and cannibals for friends. There is nothing you could have done that would make me revolt. I want you because of all that. You’ve seen the darkest a world can be, and yet you still shine a little light everywhere you go.”

“I’ve been paid to-” Blue began.

“-Get raped? I know, Blue. I’m not going to do that to you. I want to keep you all to myself and my stupid ass pack. They all want you, even if they’re awful at showing it. Please, come be our pack Omega. We need one, and you fit us perfectly. I’ll get on my knees if I have to. What is it going to take?”

Blue shivered. This was wrong. He must be hallucinating. There’s no way that Nightmare would ever beg him… right?

Wrong. Nightmare, with a great deal of creaking and groaning, got down on his knees and clasped his hands. “I’ll do anything I have to if it means I get you, little Blue. I’ll kill anyone. Destroy anything. Hell, I’d even reform and turn myself in to your little Star Sanses.”

Blue gulped. There was one thing. One big thing… “WILL YOU… HELP ME HEAL MY DAD? PLEASE?”

Nightmare blinked at him. “That’s all you want? Really? Well… I suppose I can leave the offer open. I’m sure my boys wouldn’t mind kidnapping Life herself in order to make you happy. And if you think of anything else,  _ ever _ , we’ll do it. Okay?”

Blue nodded. That was really all he could think of doing, but oh well. Nightmare seemed sincere, and… it would be nice to have a pack to care for and an Alpha to protect him. Even though he didn’t deserve them… “Yes. Um...how do you want me to present?”

Nightmare’s face lit up. “Just come out here, little Blue. I’ll handle the rest.”

Blue nodded and crawled out of his little nest. Maybe that was another thing. It would be nice to be able to build the nest he’d always dreamed of. But he could ask for that later. Right now his heat had reached a point where even moving was painful because of the friction of his clothes. 

Nightmare’s tentacles sharpened and made quick work of those. Soon Blue’s too-thin ecto-body and cushy cunt were on display. Blue couldn’t see Nightmare’s face, but the fingers prying him open wide made Blue shiver. Then he felt a cool liquid hit his pussy. It wasn’t anything like Nightmare’s black goop. What was it?

He must have made some sort of noise because Nightmare laughed. “Heh. Did you really think I was going to take you without lube? I want you to enjoy this, my Omega. I always want you to enjoy this.”

Blue blinked. That was new. “OKAY? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN, ALPHA?”

“Just relax and let your voice run free,” Nightmare commanded softly. 

Then he pushed into Blue and pure white overtook him. Nightmare was so big, but he wasn’t hard as a rock. He curved a little, and that little bit of a curl made him hit a spot in Blue that just lit him up inside. “AH!”

Blue could almost hear the smirk as Nightmare said, “Knew I’d find it. Here we go, Blue. Let me show you how a real Alpha treats his Omega.”

Then Nightmare set a pace that left Blue gasping for air between moans. Every thrust hit his good spot perfectly; not too hard, not too soft, just right. Blue could feel himself rocking forward on his hands and knees. He tried to push back to stay upright. Nightmare’s slick hands grabbed his hips and steadied him into the thrusts. 

“Fuck, Blue, you’re so warm! It feels so good, I just- Hah. I can’t hold back anymore. Here we go, Blue!” Nightmare growled. Then he really began pounding into Blue. Every thrust was hard and strong, but they came so fast that the light in his head overlapped. It built up and up and up until Blue finally reached the point where his body clamped down on the dick inside him and shuddered with the aftershocks of a massive orgasm.

Goopy tentacles stroked every inch of him while Nightmare whispered, “That’s it, my little Omega. Cum for me. Soak up every bit of my magic.”

It was only then that Blue noticed the familiar feeling of cum splattering across his vagina. For once it felt… nice. Cool. Calming. His hormones took it in and calmed him down from the raging fever to a manageable level. Blue found himself being turned around on the dick locked inside him and cuddled to Nightmare’s chest. 

“UM...NIGHTMARE?” Blue asked quietly.

“Yes, my little Blue?”

“WERE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT… WANTING TO COURT ME?” Blue flinched like he was going to get slapped. 

Nightmare leaned down and kissed him softly on the top of his head. “Yes I did, Omega. I want you to be mine. I meant every word of what I said. I’m not going to abandon you.”

Blue cuddled into his arms, happy for the first time in a long while. “GOOD. BECAUSE I DON’T THINK YOU COULD GET ME OUT WITH A METRIC TON OF LUBE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr


	21. Aphrodisiacs (Spicyhoneypuff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Undertale Papyrus/ Underfell Papyrus/ Underswap Papyrus, Papcest  
Kinks: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, threesomes, domestic  
Warnings: None

Honey tripped over yet another raised board in the floor of his century-old farmhouse as he carried his latest dish into the downstairs bedroom he, Rus, and Edge shared. He managed to catch himself this time with minimum damage to the dish. 

It was a dish of fresh vegetables pulled straight from their garden decorate with a store-bought ginseng and sage sauce. There were peeled carrots, cucumbers, carved beets, carved apples, and peaches. The former two had been decorated to look like dicks and the latter three were shaped like vaginas. It had taken him hours to carve the beets and apples, and the remains of several carrots were strewn all along his path. Honey wasn’t the most coordinated of monsters but he tried.

He finally reached the door to their bedroom on an arousing sight. Edge was laying on the lip of the bed with his legs dangling and spread just enough to let Rus stand between them. He was wearing nothing but a ripped pair of panties and a blush. Rus, on the other hand, was fully clothed in a pair of coveralls unzipped all the way and tied around his waist. His wiry chest was on full display, as was his wickedly long cock. He was just at the moment where he pulled completely out of Edge’s narrow little cunt before he plunged back in. Neither seemed to have noticed Honey come in.

“hey, cuties. brought you a little food to, um, heighten your day? i know i can’t really help you get pregnant, but i can feed you. right?”

Both Edge and Rus paused in what they were doing to look at him. Rus’ face lit up in a smile, while Edge’s blush only spread. It was interesting to see it travel down all the way to Edge’s summoned ecto-stomach and genitals. Both the blush and the magic were a deep crimson. Rus’ magic, on the other hand, was a pale cream color. Not so pale that it matched his bones, but more the colour of fresh butter. 

“WOWIE! HONEY THOSE LOOK AMAZING! IS THAT WHERE YOU’VE BEEN ALL THIS TIME?” Rus asked. He had already gone back to fucking Edge, who looked like he was having a hard time thinking straight.

Honey nodded. “i thought i’d, um, make the moment special. even if you’ve been at this for a few days. how much longer until your heat ends again. edge?”

Edge wobbled back and forth with the bed as Rus fucked him deeply. “AH, UM, THAT WOULD BE… THAT WOULD BE.. THREE DAYS HAVE PASSED, SO… ANOTHER TWO? I USUALLY HAVE… FIVE OR SIX DAYS… OF ACTIVE HEAT.”

Honey smiled as Edge took one of the carved beets and nibbled at the petals. They were one of Edge’s favorite treats and, as Honey had read on the internet, an aphrodisiac. Not that one was needed for a monster in heat but the thought of providing that for his datemates had made Honey’s heart sing. He loved them both dearly, and he loved kids to death, but after his accident as a kid he just wasn’t able to have them on his own. But this was the best present his datemates had ever gotten him; they were making a litter of kits for him to love, cherish, and raise. And they were going to help! It made Honey just as bubbly as champagne. 

Rus traced his chin with a carrot and led him over to the bed. “TAKE A SEAT BEHIND EDGE, HONEY. GIVE HIS BACK A REST AND MAKE HIM FEEL GOOD.”

Honey did as directed. He clambered up behind Edge’s back and kneeled. His dominant left hand braced Edge around his lumbar vertebrae. The other hand held the plate in front of him so he would be free to eat as he wished. It wasn’t really steady but, then again, neither was the bed. It rocked and creaked with every thrust of Rus’ hips. 

Soon it had another reason to creak. Honey provided that little bit of motion that Edge needed to have Rus hitting his G spot hard. Edge moaned low, loud, and in little bursts. He sounded like a locomotive chugging into motion. The wood of the bed’s frame creaking became the sound of a trestle bridge beneath them, and Rus’ hissing breaths became the escaping steam. And Honey’s soul beat became the rumbling of wheels on metal. 

Honey was so lost in this mental image of a train that he completely missed Edge’s orgasm. His squeak of completion became the scream of metal brakes working hard. It took Rus’ gentle hands picking Honey up and moving him to the chair beside their bed for him to wake up. 

“HERE, HONEY. LET EDGE SLEEP FOR NOW. I’LL CONTINUE TO BREED HIM WHEN HE WAKES UP, BUT HIS BODY REALLY DOES NEED A REST.”

Honey blushed and covered his face. “sorry, rus. i got lost in a metaphor again.”

“WHAT WAS IT THIS TIME?” Rus asked curiously, “A CONSTRUCTION SITE? PLOWING THE FIELDS? A SUBMARINE?”

“a train rumbling over a trestle bridge,” Honey admitted, blushing. 

“YOU SHOULD WRITE THAT ONE OUT IN A POEM FOR YOUR STUDENTS. I’M SURE AIDEN IN PARTICULAR WOULD LOVE THE IMAGERY. HIS SPECIAL INTEREST RIGHT NOW IS TRAINS, RIGHT?”

Honey latched onto this like a lifeline. He could talk with Rus about his students until the day was young. In fact, he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr


	22. Primal Play, Tails (Honeyketchup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underswap Papyrus/ Undertale Sans  
Kinks: Primal Play, Tails, barbs  
Warnings: None

A naked skeleton ran through the maze, careening around corners and crashing into dead ends. He was still technically bipedal, although his legs had shifted from plantigrade to digitigrade. A long tail was tucked between their legs with the bones rubbing on the summoned lips of a deep blue pussy. Fat wobbled all the way up from his hips to the bottom of his ribs. Small boobs that could barely be called that floated over the thick ribs. Wide shoulders sloped down to rapidly pumping arms that ended in claws. The barest suggestion of a snout grew out of the round skull. White eyelights like pinpricks darted from wall to wall, desperately searching for something safe.

Classic clutched at his chest, willing his heart to slow its desperate beats. He couldn’t even tell the beats apart anymore they were so fast. He was scared, yes, but also excited. He knew what was coming was inevitable, but for him the fun was in the chase. He could hear the thundering footsteps that were following him. The thought of them hunting him already had his pussy leaking slick down his thick thighs. 

He turned a corner and immediately regretted it. His feet desperately tried to stop his momentum, but he had been running hard. He slid across the old stone floor and straight into the wall of another dead end. He crashed into it, and this time the impact had him seeing stars. He braced his hands on his knees and hung his head, trying not to pass out. A painful minute he didn’t have flew past. Then the stars cleared enough that Classic could force himself to run again. He pushed off the wall and ran.

Classic thought he was doing okay when he slid around a left corner and nearly ran right into his pursuit. Stretch was half transformed and naked, too. His tail was whipping back and forth with frustration, but it curled into a pleased curve when the other saw Classic. He growled low in his throat and pounced. 

In the space of a few seconds Classic found himself pinned to the ground by the weight of Stretch. His heavy belly rested entirely on Classic’s hands, which were locked behind him by a large clawed hand. The other hand grabbed his tail and yanked his ass up by it. Classic whined.

Stretch didn’t seem to care. The hand that held his tail passed it into the grip of the other. Classic was now pinned in the classic pose of submission, his face pressed into the ground and his pussy raised and presented. He hated it, but Stretch seemed to love it. His teeth closed on Classic’s shoulder and sunk deep into him. In the same motion Stretch’s barbed dick thrust into his pussy in one go. Not even a second passed before Stretch set a rough, fast pace. The barbs dug into his pussy walls with every jerk. They hit a kink in Classic he hadn’t even known he had.

Stretch fucked him like the animals they almost were and Classic loved it. He was living in his instincts now and his instincts called for him to push himself to orgasm. The feel of Stretch’s balls bopping his clit certainly helped. He soon found himself meeting Stretch’s thrusts.

Classic didn’t know how long it was before Stretch sunk inside him and started cumming. The barbs lodged in his pussy. Stretch wasn’t pulling out for a long time. His thick, hot cum painted Classic’s cervix until it was covered in goo. That was what set him off to finally cum. His legs went weak as a staticy orgasm rippled through his body. 

Stretch let him fall to the floor of the maze and collapsed on top of him, panting. “scene, hah, hah, end. daaamn classic, that was good. you almost got away. you feel so good underneath me. hope you don’t mind if i take a nap. all that running has me  _ dog tired _ , heh.”

“stretc, no- fuck, you’re already asleep. i hate that you can do that,” Classic complained. He settled himself into as comfortable a position as he could manage underneath such a heavy weight and tried to drift off himself. It didn’t work. It never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr


	23. Hypnosis (Horrorcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Horrorcest  
Characters: Horrortale Papyrus, Horrortale Sans  
Warnings: None

Sugar ducked under the unfortunately low lintel of the door to his apartment. His shiny yellow pleather boots clinked on the stone tile of the entryway. He took off his favorite pink macrame scarf and lacey, fingerless yellow gloves and hung them on the coat rack. He slipped off his boots and set them neatly at the bottom of the rack, revealing cute compression socks with hearts on them in every imaginable color. They left just a few inches of bone visible between where they ended just below the knee and the spot on his thighs where Sugar’s chic white skirt ended. Above the skirt was a pink tank top with gold stitching. The stitching was shaped like a giant butterfly. His whole body was bedecked in jewelry which he removed carefully and set in a dish by the front door. 

“BLOOD, BROTHER! I’M HOME!” Sugar called out. Then he listened. The only sound in the entire apartment was a rhythmical tapping. Ta-da-tap. Ta-da-tap. Ta-da-tap. The sound made Sugar sweat with fear.

Sugar ran towards the source of the noise. He found his brother sitting at their kitchen table. He was staring ahead of him blankly while his phalanges tattooed on the table. Sugar could see the tip of the handle of his axe peeking out over the edge of the table. Oh, dear. He wondered what had triggered his brother this time. He looked around the room for anything that might have done so and saw the clock. The little pendulum below the face was swinging in perfect rhythm. Sugar sucked in a breath. Blood must have tried to fix it again, and this time he had gotten it working. He made a mental note to take that clock to the antique shop and buy a new one. Maybe something digital would be better?

Sugar carefully sat himself down in between Blood and the clock. He pulled off his one remaining necklace, the one with his teleport key on it. He never took it off. Then he started it swinging at a gentle pace, hoping to attract Blood's attention and focus. 

Once he had it, Sugar said softly, "BLOOD. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, BROTHER?"

Blood nodded without saying a word, his hand still going in his nervous tick that worried Sugar to no end 

"GOOD. YOU TRUST ME, DON'T YOU BROTHER? WE'VE BEEN LOVERS AND BROTHERS FOR A VERY LONG TIME. YOU WOULD TRUST ME WITH ANYTHING, WOULDN'T YOU?" Sugar asked. He already knew the answer, but he needed to confirm it. 

Blood nodded again. A slightly dreamy smile suffused his face. Sugar loved seeing it. Even like this, trapped inside his own head, Blood still loved Sugar with all his heart and it showed. 

"GOOD. NOW, I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT YOU TO DO. I KNOW THE CLOCK GOT YOU IN A BAD FRAME OF MIND. WHEN YOU'RE OUT OF MY CONTROL, YOU'RE GOING TO BE FREE OF THAT MINDSET, OKAY? I WANT YOU TO GO BACK TO HOWEVER YOU WERE FEELING BEFORE YOU SAT DOWN. IS THAT CLEAR, BROTHER?"

Another nod followed. Sugar let a huge grin spread across his face. 

"THAT'S GOOD. NOW, I'M GOING TO COUNT BACKWARDS FROM TEN. WHEN I REACH ONE YOU WILL WAKE UP COMPLETELY FREE OF MY CONTROL, APART FROM WHAT WE'D HAVE ALREADY DISCUSSED, OKAY? TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN."

Blood's fingers stopped drumming. That was a good sign. 

"SIX. FIVE. FOUR. THREE."

Blood sat up straight. Another hopeful sign. 

"TWO. ONE. OKAY, BROTHER. YOU CAN WAKE UP NOW!"

Blood blinked. His one eye light, huge in its socket and generally red, slid around the room lazily. When it landed on Sugar his face lit up. A red blush spread across his cheeks and his eye sockets lidded. He looked flushed and slightly flustered. Sugar knew that expression. The heart shaped pupil was a dead giveaway. It meant that sexy times were ahead. 

"hey, sugar. you're home early, ain't ya?" Blood asked. 

Sugar waggled his eyebrows. "PERFECT FOR A LITTLE BIT OF FUN, RIGHT, BIG BROTHER?"

Blood smirked. Sugar loved that expression on his face. "i'm always up for fun. you know that, sug. how do you want me to take you? pressed up against the wall? splayed across the table? bouncing in my lap in a chair?"

Sugar giggled and shivered. All three ideas sounded excellent, but…

"CAN YOU FUCK ME ON MY BACK ON THE TABLE? I WANT TO WRAP MY LEGS AROUND YOU AND PULL YOU CLOSE."

Blood grinned. “of course, sug. that sounds perfect. come on over here so i can love ya.”

Sugar got up… then hesitated. He quickly turned around and took the clock off the wall. It went on the floor with its face (and more importantly, its pendulum) to the wall. That way it couldn’t set Blood off again. Things never went well if Blood had more than one episode in the same day.

He then slunk around the sturdy wooden table to the waiting arms of his partner. Sugar fit into them like a hand into a well-worn glove. Blood’s arms cupped him perfectly. The upper one braced his lower back. The other one lifted him from up under his perky little ass and laid him gently on the table with his legs up in the air. Sugar pulled his knees up to his chest. Blood took a moment to admire his compression socks. 

“i don’t think i’ve seen this pair before. they really suit ya, sugar. do they hug your legs good?”

Sugar beamed at him. “THEY DO! CAROLYN AT THE HOSPITAL GOT THEM FOR ME. SHE SAID THAT JUST BECAUSE I’M A PROPER NURSE NOW DOESN’T MEAN I HAVE TO DRESS WITHOUT MY FLAIR.”

Blood caressed his summoned calves. They felt so snug in their special socks. “i’m glad. i love to see the way you light up when you get to dress so prettily. it really makes you shine.”

Sugar flushed. He loved it when Blood complimented him like that. He spread his thighs obscenely wide for Blood to stand in the middle of. “THANK YOU, BROTHER. NOW, IF YOU DON’T GET TO MAKING LOVE TO ME RIGHT NOW I THINK I’M GOING TO SCREAM. PLEASE? I WANT TO FEEL YOU INSIDE ME.”

His lover didn’t wait a second. Sugar said a mental goodbye to the cheap, easily-replaceable panties he was wearing as Blood tore them off his pelvis. That laid his magic bare. It had formed into a cute little pussy, very slim and without much puff to the lips. Blood didn’t seem to mind. He yanked down his shorts and buried his thick but medium-length dick inside Sugar, all the way to the hilt, in one smooth motion that didn’t rush the inevitable. They both moaned in unison. Being connected like this felt amazing. Sugar curled his spine just perfectly so that he could capture his brother’s mouth in a heated kiss. 

When Blood pulled away there was the gentlest, sweetest expression on his face. He looked like he wanted to wrap Sugar up in the soul strings of his heart and carry him around inside always. He moved slowly. It was just the right pace for Sugar, not too fast and not too slow. 

“hah. love you, sugs. you feel so good today. i can’t believe you came home early. i was just thinking of how tight you would feel around me.”

Sugar grinned. So that was why his brother had jumped so eagerly into making love to him. 

“I JUST COULDN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU! YOU LIGHT UP MY WHOLE WORLD SO WELL. AH. BLOOD!” Sugar cried out when his brother hit that perfect spot inside of him. “BLOOD!”

His brother growled and set to hitting that spot again and again and again. Sugar could have sworn that he grew bigger inside of him, although he knew Blood only reserved that for his heats. It was just that Sugar was tightening down on him, wanting him to stay inside, wanting him to keep hitting that spot. 

“i got you, sugs. go ahead and cum for me, yeah? i’m right behind you.”

Sugar felt that coil building inside of him. Like it always did, his whole body started tensing up as it grew closer to unwinding. He let it. He’d found that it would take longer if he tried to stay relaxed, and he didn’t want to keep Blood waiting. Soon one of Blood’s thrusts tipped him over the edge. His whole body jerked under the force of his orgasm, little jerks that were more like muscle spasms than crunches. He was so lost in the sensation of it that he didn’t even notice Blood’s pace stutter until the unexpected warm splash of cum on his insides had Sugar gasping.

“heh. love you, sugs,” Blood said once his body had finished cumming inside of him. 

Sugar reached up and pulled him into a soft kiss. “I LOVE YOU, TOO, BROTHER. LETS GO GET THE WATER STARTED FOR A NICE WARM BATH. WE CAN CUDDLE ON THE BED WHILE WE WAIT.”

Blood chuckled and pulled out of Sugar. “okay. i’ll go get it started. you make your way into the bedroom, okay? oh, and sugs?”

Sugar perked up at him. “YES, BROTHER?”

Blood grinned, his singular eye light lighting up and filling his whole eye socket with red. “kill that bloody clock until there’s nothing left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr


	24. Balcony Sex, Reluctant Sex (Sansgore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans/Asgore  
Kinks: Balcony sex, reluctant sex, public sex, possessiveness  
Warnings: None

The kiss was far from unwelcome. Sans loved it when Asgore kissed him, especially when it was as deep as this kiss was. Everything else just sort of took a backseat to the kiss. That was the only way he could explain it.

At least he was aware of Asgore’s hands. They started at the front of his shoulders, then cupped them and slid around to his back. They rubbed him for a minute while Sans moaned. Then they moved lower, cupping his ass in those big, soft hands and squeezing him. He pressed into Asgore, but the taller guided him away enough to speak. “Sans. May I have sex with you, please?”

Sans laughed. “sure, big guy, you can fuck me. now how are you-oh!” His words ended in a squeak when Asgore picked him up in his fluffy hands and started carrying him somewhere. He figured it was to their bed and laughed, a low chuckle that Asgore always seemed to admire. “heh. someone’s eager today, huh?”

Asgore answered with a kiss, returning to making out with Sans. That distraction was probably why he missed it. Before he knew it Asgore was pulling his pants down and setting him… on a very thin wall.

Sans looked around, slightly panicked. They weren’t in their bedroom at all. They were out on the balcony, in full view of anyone who might walk through the square. Asgore had set his ass on the balcony wall with his tail hanging off the edge of the balcony. The cold breeze goosed him. Sans shivered and turned his eyes back to Asgore. “um, gorey? what gives?”

Asgore chuckled. “Nothing, my dear. I just felt in a mood to share your wonderful sounds with the Underground.”

Sans’ chuckle, this time, was nervous. “i, uh, ‘m not sure how i feel about that. don’t you want to keep me all to yourself? i could have sworn you said that sometime. and what if-”

“-Sans~” Asgore interrupted him, pressing his body against him, making his erection plain. He continued in a whisper, “I want the whole kingdom to know you’re mine. I want the sounds you make as I make love to you to be imprinted in their brains forever. Just let me love you.”

The skeleton hesitated and sighed. “fine. but you owe me a truckload of ketchup.”

Asgore grinned at him and kissed him, short and sweet. “Thank you, Sans. Now, make that pretty pussy for me again.”

Sans complied. The cold air of the cavern felt odd against his ecto-flesh. He shivered once again, but he was soon warm. Asgore radiated heat when he pulled down his own pants and revealed his erection. Sans was impressed. For Asgore it was massive.

Asgore captured his mouth in another kiss as his finger found Sans’ little pleasure button. He rubbed gentle circles into his clit. Sans could feel the resulting slick dripping down his cunt. Asgore scooped it up and smeared it all over his dick. It made Sans salivate. He wanted that dick inside of him right now.

His lover seemed to pick up on that, because, between one second and the next, Sans was filled to the brim with Asgore’s cock. He gasped. “so full, gorey. so full!”

Asgore’s deep chuckle echoed off the cobblestones of the square. “That’s it, my dear. Don’t hold back. Let your wonderful sounds out for everyone to hear! Moan for me, my dear. Only then will I move.”

Sans glared at him even as a blush spread across his face. When he did moan, it was unexpected. Asgore triggered it by rubbing his clit. Sans felt somehow cheated, but not for long. The minute the moan left his mouth Asgore lept into fucking him. It wasn’t the gentle motions that Sans was used to. These were strong, powerful strokes that had his whole flabby belly jiggling back and forth over the edge of the balcony.

“fu~uck. asgore, you, hah, you’re so forcefu~ul! be careful, you might, hah, you might knock me off the balcony!”

Asgore chuckled. His hands shifted until they were firmly holding on to either side of Sans’ ribcage. “I’m not going to let you fall, my dear. Don’t worry about that. Just enjoy yourself and let loose. Please!”

Sans tipped back his head and moaned. It felt so good, all of it. The tightness in his belly that he knew heralded an orgasm was building. Every single fast little thrust of Asgore’s had him rocketing ever closer to that high. He panted, eyes unfocused and face flushed. “asgore, i’m, hah, getting close…!”

Asgore bent his head down so it nestled with his snout right next to Sans’ ear. He whispered, “Then cum, my dear. Cum screaming my name.”

Sans obliged. “fuck, asgore!” he screamed as his body locked up in pleasure. He was so absolutely pleasured that he whited out. When he came to his senses he could feel the almost uncomfortable friction of Asgore thrusting madly into his tight cunt. He opened his mouth to object, but as he did Asgore buried himself inside Sans and came. Sans groaned. The feeling of all that warm cum being forced into him felt amazing. 

When both of their orgasms had died down enough for them to speak, Sans chuckled. “you, uh, sure do know how to make an impression on a guy. i’m pretty sure the whole underground heard us. do you, uh, want to take me inside and help me get clean? i don’t think my legs are going to cooperate.”

Asgore smiled at him and pulled him close, his limp dick sliding out of Sans along with a glob of his cum. “Of course, my dear. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr


	25. Size Queen, Body Swap (Errink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Error/Ink  
Characters: Error!Sans, Ink!Sans  
Kinks: Size Queen, Body Swap, Mutual Masturbation

Error hesitated with his hand over the EXECUTE command for quite some time. It might have been a minute. It might have been an hour. Time and the Anti-Void did not get along to begin with, and, anyways, he didn’t really care how it worked. Eventually, though, Error found the courage to press the button. Nothing happened at first. Then he blinked his eyes closed and opened them in another body.

He looked around, trying to figure out if he was where he wanted to be without looking down. The whole area he was in was suffused with a soft, golden light. Grass edged the brick walkway below his feet. A weird little stream traveled under the bridge just ahead of him. It was the right shape for a stream, but instead of clear water it was filled with light blue paint. That narrowed this whole thing down to two possibilities. And, given the lack of the familiar presence of a soul in his chest, Error was absolutely sure who he had switched with. One look down confirmed it. He was in Ink’s body, in his Doodle Sphere, with Dream absolutely nowhere in sight.

The first thing Error did in his temporary abode was strip off Ink’s clothes. He always had way too many of them, and Error was dying to know what he looked like underneath them. It turned out that Ink was covered in black and white tattoos. They didn’t seem to form any kind of a picture or design, so obviously they weren’t Ink’s handiwork. He wouldn’t be able to resist gussying it up. Error wondered what had done this to him.

The next thing Error did was run his hands over every inch of Ink’s bones. There absolutely no bumps or bruises, which was impossible to believe. Error knew that he had, at the very least, broken several of Ink’s ribs back when they still fought. How could he have healed without any scars? Error had tons!

After that, Error experimentally summoned Ink’s ecto-body. It was rainbow coloured. A muscular chest tapered down to a long, thick cock. Error’s mouth watered. He couldn’t help but wonder what that would feel like inside his own cunt? It looked bigger than anything Error had ever taken before, and Error was a bit of a size queen. He’d stolen and used every toy in Lust’s entire closet. This was even bigger.

Error took it into his hand and whistled. “FuCk, InKy, YoU’vE bEeN hIdInG tHiS tHe WhOlE tImE? nO wOnDeR yOu’Re So DaMnEd CoCkY!”

“I know, right? You’ve been holding out on me too, Ruru~” 

Error turned. Looking at him through a glitchy window, surrounded by white, was himself. No, not himself. He would recognize that expression anywhere. “InK?

The other grinned at him with his own teeth. He was wearing nothing but a smile. He was sitting with his legs bent up and spread to either side of him, baring Error’s leaking cunt. His right hand was hovering in front of his teeth. Yellow slick was oozing down it and his teeth both. His left hand was groping his breast in an all too familiar way. “Your sweet little cunt tastes absolutely amazing! I bet it would feel even better around my dick. What’s say you climb on through here and fuck me properly? Fuck you properly? Please come have sex with me?”

Error huffed. “No WaY, sQuId. ThErE’s No WaY i’M lEtTiNg YoU tOuCh Me, EvEn If I’m ThE oNe In CoNtRoL oF yOuR bOdY.”

Ink whined at him. Error was familiar with this expression, too. It was the petulant one Ink wore when he was being denied something he really wanted. Once upon a time he had worn that expression after Error had told him that they could never be friends. So much for that statement. Error wondered if he knew how cute he looked like that. Hopefully he didn’t. Error didn’t want to give in on this new point just yet.

“Fine, then. At least use those sexy hands to jack me off!”

“OnLy If It WiLl ShUt YoU uP! aNd YoU hAd BeTtEr GeT mE oFf, ToO!” Error growled. That had been his plan all along. He wanted to see what Ink would do with his body before he let him touch it for real. This was what he came up with. He’s switched their bodies and upped both of their libidos. It should last about an hour before they switch back to their normal bodies. He had set that up ahead of time. That way he wouldn’t have to rely on Ink to get them back to normal.

“Oh, I’ll be more than happy to do that~” Ink said. He moved the hand hovering in front of his mouth down to the gaping pussy and gathered a little slick on his fingers. Then he let them rest on Error’s clit. He moaned pornographically. “Oh, Ruru, when was that last time you touched yourself? You’re so sensitive!”

Error blushed, even as he wrapped Ink’s hand around his own dick. “i DoN’t KnOw WhAt YoU’rE tAlKiNg AbOuT. i ToUcH mYsElF aLl ThE tImE!”

Ink’s eyes were focused intensely on the hand around his dick, but even as distracted as he was he still was paying enough attention to snort. “You’re a terrible liar, Error. That felt like a shot straight to your soul.”

Error frowned. “DiD i SaY yOu CoUlD sToP? yOu NeEd To MaKe Me CoMe!”

“Sorry, Ruru,” Ink said, not sounding sorry at all. He put a bit of pressure onto Error’s clit and started rubbing slow circles into it. If the way his toes were curling was any guide then it felt good.

“yOu’D bEtTeR bE,” Error huffed. He gingerly began pumping Ink’s dick. It felt weird, but not in a bad way. The way the “skin” of Ink’s ecto-flesh moved over his dick was enchanting. He soon fell into a rhythm. Every stroke felt good, and he was starting to feel the coil in his belly winding up tighter.

A moan from Ink told him that he was feeling the same way. Error’s eyes snapped up to see Ink dip his first finger into his opening. He rubbed around the walls of his pussy, then began pumping at the same pace that Error was maintaining. Soon one finger became two. 

When it did, Error felt his borrowed body’s hips jerking into every movement. He was getting close, but he wanted to wait until  _ after _ Ink had made his own body cum. 

He didn’t have to wait long. One careless thrust by Ink that dragged his palm over his clit had him arching his back in pleasure. He ended up flat on the floor of the Anti-Void, panting and trembling through the aftershocks. When he looked up, Error deliberately sped up his pumps so that Ink’s body came. His black cum shot through the window into the Anti-Void and vanished on Error’s black bones.

“Hah. Oh, stars, Ruru, that looks hot as hell. You  _ have _ to let me fuck you sometime. I’ll be good, I promise!”

  
Error grunted as he secretly thought, “ _ SoMeDaY, kIkI. sOmEdAy SoOn.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr


	26. Exhibitionism (Dreamcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Corrupted Dream, Dream  
Kinks: Exhibitionism, Semi-public Sex, Anal, Frottage, Rough Sex, Dirty Talk  
Warnings: None

Justice, the corrupted version of Dream that had wandered into his alternative’s life like the stalker he was, threw open the curtains to the hotel room they had rented for the night. The neon lights of the city bathed the room in a rainbow of colours. It even lit up Dream, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, with his feet dangling over the edge. Justice, too, was naked. His wings, with their feathers, were the most covered up part of him. He flared them and smiled at the busy street outside their hotel room. There were already people looking up at them. Perfect.

“Is anyone looking?” Dream asked excitedly. He already had his ecto-body summoned. The yellow flesh was curvy and cute. It extended from Dream’s ribs down to his knees. Smack dab in the center was Dream’s cock. It was longer than was typical for a Sans, but it still had the characteristic thickness. 

“Oh, yes,” Justice purred. His own ecto-body and cock were almost identical to Dream’s. The only difference was that Justice’s magic was golden rather than yellow. “There must be at least ten.”

Dream jumped up and did his happy little spin. Justice loved to see him do it. It was adorable! “I’m coming over, then. Are you going to apply the lube?”

Justice nodded. “Of course I will. I hope you will stretch your ass nice and wide for me.”

Dream was already fingering himself, just as Justice was slathering his own dick with the special lube that Dream had bought for them. Something caught the corner of his eye as he did so. He looked down out of the window and saw them. Standing across the street were two very familiar monsters. Nightmare and Terror had frozen with their eye lights focused on the room Dream and Justice were in. Justice grinned. He was looking forward to teasing them with a show they couldn’t take part in.

He turned around and scooped Dream up into his arms. The guardian squeaked. “Justice! I’m not ready yet!”

Justice pushed Dream up against the window and started bouncing him against the glass, even as he reached down and fingered Dream more aggressively. “You were taking too long, Dream-puff. Besides, I want the whole city to see what you look like when I slide my dick inside your ass. Yes, I can see your little dick leaking. You love that idea, don’t you? You want everyone to see me fuck you. What would your friends think of you right now? What would your brother?”

Dream moaned and pressed his ass back into Justice. The latter’s dick ended up pressed between Dream’s butt cheeks, and he couldn’t help but rub it hard. This was one kink that they both shared in spades. Exhibitionism was heady stuff.

The two fingers that were buried in Dream’s ass scissored it open with every stroke. All that friction - the glass on his dick, the hand in his ass, and the dick hot-dogging between his cheeks - all of them combined to bring Dream close to the edge. Justice could feel it in the way Dream was clenching around his hand. Justice knew that Dream had horrible stamina, so he pulled himself back a bit and stopped bouncing Dream against the glass. Dream groaned. The small amount of stimulation he was getting from the fingers in his ass wasn’t enough to get him off.

“Justice! Why’d you stop?” Dream whined.

“Because you can’t blow your load this early. If you do you won’t be able to cum again. I want you to cum with my seed inside of you, Dream. I want everyone to see just how much of a cum slut you can be.”

Dream’s little keen was music to Justice’s nonexistent ears. He couldn’t wait anymore after that. He lined up his dick and thrust all the way up to the root in one quick motion. Dream’s mouth, reflected in the polished glass of the window, was perfectly round. Justice forced himself to hold his dick still in there and wait for Dream to adjust. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Dream turned his skull as much as he could and demanded, “Justice! Move!”

He didn’t have to tell Justice twice. He drew back his hips and thrust deeply into Dream once, twice, three times. After that he found his rhythm, and he pounded into Dream like he was mining for gold. Dream was whining half-words as Justice roughly fucked him. Soon, those whines turned into words. 

“Oh, Justice~ Oh, oh! So hard, so deep! You feel so good, I- Justice! Cum already so I can, too!” Dream pleaded.

Justice obliged him, thrusting a few more times a little slower so that he could bring himself to his climax faster. Then he buried himself all the way inside Dream and let loose. Thick ropes of cum filled Dream’s ass, pushing him over the edge into his own climax. It was a good thing they were staying in a hotel used to this kind of thing. Justice hated having to clean cum off of glass.

When his own orgasm ended, Justice looked out through the window. Nightmare and Terror were still there, but both were blushing. Terror’s free hand was stuffed in his pocket. The other hand, the one on Nightmare’s side, was clearly gripping his ass. Justice grinned. Being blue-balled in public served them right after that rough, teasing video they had sent him. He hoped they were heading somewhere that they couldn’t fuck.

His attention snapped back to Dream when the guardian whined. “Justy, lay me down on the bed already! I want to cuddle.”

Justice smiled. “Of course, Dream-puff. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr


	27. Latex (SFR Alphyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swapfell Red Alphys/ Swapfell Red Undyne  
Characters: Swapfell Red Alphys, Swapfell Red Undyne  
Kinks: Latex, Flirting, Doggy Style, Oral Sex, Lesbian Sex  
Warnings: None

Undyne had been planning this for ages, but it still sent a thrill through her when the suit arrived. It was hard to hide the package from Alphys, but the surprise would definitely be worth it. Undyne knew this surprise would excite Alphys as much as it did her. She had done her research (lots of it) and, knowing Alphys as well as she did, she could picture her datemate’s reaction. Alphys would grin that sexy grin of hers, run a finger down the fabric of the suit, and say-

“What’s that you’ve got there, Undyne?” Came the voice of her lover, shattering the fantasy in her mind with the wonderful reality.

“Oh, this? This is just a… um…” Undyne’s mind raced. She didn’t like to lie to her datemate, but she didn’t want to ruin the surprise, either. What should she say? “It’s a gift! Yeah, a gift! So you can’t see it yet, you have to wait!” 

Alphys frowned, the scar through her eye lifting the lip on her left side and revealing the sharp fangs in her mouth. “Fine. But I’d better not see your fins fold back like that again over it, nerd.”

Undyne, who hadn’t realized her tall face fins had done that, giggled in her off-hinged way. “Oh, I don’t plan on it. Unless you decide to do something stupid in a wash rack again. Then they might fold up in disgust.”

Alphys narrowed her eyes at Undyne, although her scarred side didn’t scrunch up nearly as well as the other. “I told you, that wasn’t my fault. It was Sans’ for not fulfilling his part of our plan. The little idiot was supposed to warn me before Papyrus got too close, but he was too busy talking to his stupid little doll to see him. Then Papyrus surprised me and I ended up stuck in the fucking wash rack. I’m stronger than to do that by myself.”

Undyne hesitated, then asked, “How is Papyrus, anyway? He’s still avoiding me.”

Alphys scoffed. “Fine, like always. I still don’t understand why you two can’t just make it up. You’ve been at odds like this for years now! It’s so stupid!”

“Heh. I told you, I remind him of someone he doesn’t like. Believe me, if he could somehow get over his stupid little aversion then I would be the first person to make peace. But he’s being an idiot, so I just have to settle for hearing about him from you,” Undyne said, rolling her eyes. Papyrus was and always had been an idiot. There was absolutely nothing new about his behaviour.

Alphys sighed, clearly fed up with the both of them. She turned on her heel and headed off, saying over her shoulder, “You’re both being idiots, Dyne.”

Undyne called out to stop her, “Make time tonight for a little fun! I’ll be glad to show you how!”

Those words, their personal code for “I want to have sex with you tonight”, got Alphys to stop. She turned around, grinning toothily, and gave the scripted response, “Oh, It’ll be me showing you how the fun works, nerd. Count on it.”

Undyne waved her off, the little fire in her belly telling her she had made the right choice, not just in tonight’s encounter, but in the datemate she loved.

Hours passed. A half an hour before Alphys would be getting off work Undyne slipped into the bedroom to retrieve her package. She opened it carefully, not wanting to damage the suit inside. Once it was out she held it up to the mirror, admiring it against her skin. It was a full body skintight latex pantsuit in a delicious shade of red that matched Undyne’s hair. The fabric would hug her legs all the way down to her ankles and her arms all the way down to her wrists. The neck was cut just below her gills. There were only two breaks in the smooth expanse of latex. One was the zipper in the back necessary for her to put the beautiful thing on. The other was another zipper. This one was perfectly positioned to allow Alphys access to her lower lips.

Undyne slipped into the tight suit with a thrill she couldn’t describe. It was like the first time she had fired her nail guns, only moreso. It fit her perfectly. 

She pulled up the final zipper just in time. Alphys slammed open the doors, no doubt adding to the extensive cracking in the “I’m home, nerd!”

Undyne grinned, responding as she heard the front door slamming shut. “I’m upstairs, and I have a surprise for you! Come on up after you change out of that heavy armour, will you? I’ll be waiting~”

Armour clanged. Undyne smiled, knowing that sound meant that Alphys was shedding her work clothes as fast as she could get away with. Her boots soon followed the armour, letting out a sad clang of abandonment as Alphys’ socked feet thudded up the stairs. She turned the corner, entered their shared bedroom, and froze, shocked into stillness by the sight before her. Undyne took this opportunity to pose sexily, one hand on a cocked hip and the other behind her head. “Like what you see, love?”

Just like Undyne had pictured, Alphys’ face split in a lascivious grin. Her feet carried her forward where her hand stroked Undyne’s whole body before returning to her breast, groping the latex-enclosed boob roughly. “Oh, yes~ You look sinful, nerd. Is this the gift you were hiding from me earlier? Because you couldn’t have wrapped up a better present~”

Undyne reached out and stroked the side of her lover’s face. “Only the best for such a strong monster.”

At that, Alphys blushed. She had a weak spot for her strength being complimented. It was her main goal in life, after all; to be strong. “Well, why don’t I use this strength of mine to carry you to the bed, nerd? That way I can enjoy my lovely gift~”

Undyne grinned her sharp toothed grin and held out her hands to be carried. Alphys obliged. She loved being picked up like this, but she loved even more the expression on Alphys’ face when she got to pick her up like this. It was exquisite. “Go ahead, my love. Carry me wherever you like and have your way with me.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Alphys said as she set Undyne down on her hands and knees on the bed. “Keep your hips up and your legs spread for me, will you? I think I want to remind myself of what you taste like~”

Undyne moaned when Alphys stroked her inner legs from her knees up to her crotch. The sound the latex made was wonderful, and the sensations it gave her were, too. The massage of her mound that Alphys did only enhanced her arousal, which, if this suit had been made of any other fabric, would have been leaking through already. As it was Undyne could feel herself slicking up. She hoped Alphys got to the point soon, because this was torture.

She did. Alphys reached up and slowly unzipped the lower zipper, opening Undyne’s slick pussy up to the cold air. Undyne shivered as first one finger and then two were inserted into her canal. Alphys scissored them, opening her up enough for her lover’s skilled tongue to get in. Then she knelt, spread Undyne’s lips with her calloused thumbs, and dove in.

Alphys’ skilled tongue worked Undyne’s cunt like nothing else could, not even her own hands. The tongue thrust and hit her best spot, licked slow circles into it, and then withdrew, only to piston into that spot mercilessly. Undyne moaned and pushed her hips back into the wonderful sensations. It felt so good, amazing, but it was still torture. Both Alphys and Undyne knew that she wouldn’t be able to cum until Alphys touched that engorged little bud at the front of her slit. 

Her clit was throbbing needily, as were her erect nipples that pushed hard against the latex of her suit, but Alphys ignored her clit until Undyne plateaued just below an actual orgasm. Then Alphys pulled out and bit it. That was enough. Undyne came harder than she ever had before.

Alphys let go and panted, “Hah, somebody enjoyed themself. Need me to hold you up, nerd? Or do you think you can do me?”

Undyne smiled back at her through her own legs. “Oh, I can handle you, love. Just get over here on the bed, because, by the time I’m done with you, you are the one who will need the support.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr


	28. Master/Servant (Crossmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross is Nightmare's dutiful servant behind closed doors. Nightmare has a mind to show him a good time.

The shadows of the master bedroom in the dark castle stirred. They slid across the floor, dodging furniture, and pooled at the foot of the four poster bed. Then they rose up like a fountain, twisted like vines or roots, and branched out into the shape of a black apple tree. Then the tree shook for a moment and resolved into the figure of Nightmare, the Prince of Negativity. He looked haggard. His clothes were torn, bloodied (although it didn’t appear to be his own) and coated with dust to the point that it looked like he was wearing a grey shroud.

Nightmare looked down at himself and huffed. Surprisingly enough for a monster made out of goop, he hated being dirty. Oh, well. That’s what his servant was for, wasn’t it? Nightmare pulled out the magic bell that would summon him and rang it.

Within seconds a red knife tore through the air in front of him, opening a portal from who knows where. The opening widened enough to allow a nearly monochromatic skeleton to step through. His outfit was black, white, and overly dramatic. There was a furry hood AND a jacket AND a cape! It was ridiculous, but Nightmare knew it was unlikely to be replaced anytime soon. At least, it wouldn’t be replaced if he wanted Cross to be able to pass as his nostalgic old self any longer. Someday he would get to dress his servant in all the outfits he’d been imagining, but until then, well, he would always be able to recognize Cross in a crowd.

Cross put away his weapon and saluted Nightmare. His face looked formal and well schooled, but he couldn’t hide the hint of eagerness in his aura. Nightmare smiled. Cross was so much fun to play with.

“Servant, remove my dirtied clothes and get them to a laundry basket,” Nightmare ordered.

Cross stood to attention and said, “Yes, master.” Then he bent to his task. He carefully removed Nightmare’s slippers as he bent on one knee and set them on the shoe rack. Then came his socks, which were slid off slowly and reverentially. Nightmare couldn’t help but shudder. His feet were a very sensitive place. Finally, Cross removed Nightmare’s jacket, t-shirt, and shorts. The shorts were the last to be removed, and when he did Cross was brought face to face with Nightmare’s hard cock. He gulped and blushed. 

Nightmare smiled sadistically and said, “Is my servant embarrassed? That won’t do. I’ll have to punish you for slipping out of your proper expression.”

After Cross dropped the shorts into the laundry basket Nightmare lifted his hand. He grabbed ahold of the undetectable magic chain that linked him to Cross via his hidden collar. The way Nightmare pulled on the chain was light but insistent, the kind of inevitable grip that spoke of power and desire, both thick as ice. Even Cross couldn’t ignore it, not that he would want to. The blush on his face had spread, as had the eagerness and dawning lust in his aura.

Cross gulped and came as he was called, saying, “Y-yes, master. I apologize for failing you. Please show me mercy.”

Nightmare grinned and, when Cross reached his side, caressed the other’s cheekbones with a tentacle. “Oh, Cross, Cross. You should know better than to expect mercy out of me. I am the Prince of Negativity. Mercy is not in my vocabulary, unlike punishment. Now, I’m in a mood to ruin your knees. Get down on them like the good little servant you are and prepare your mouth to service me.”

Cross immediately did so. He opened his mouth and revealed a dark cavern whose only light was the purple glow of his tongue. Nightmare licked his lips. He couldn’t wait to have that tongue pressed against his dick.

The monochromatic skeleton swallowed, then licked a long stripe down the top of Nightmare’s dick from head to base. Then he wrapped his lips around it from the side and sucked a little. Nightmare gasped and batted him with a tentacle. “I said service me, not tease me. Swallow my dick and bob as fast as you can before I really lose my temper.”

Cross didn’t mess about. He moved his head back in front of Nightmare’s dick, swallowed again, then took the head of the dick into his mouth. He licked it, then took more of the dick into his mouth. He kept doing this until Nightmare was swallowed all the way to the base. Cross sat there for a good minute before he swallowed. Nightmare groaned. That felt good. He wasn’t even done groaning when Cross started bobbing his head up and down Nightmare’s dick. He stuttered for the first three times before he found the rhythm. It was fast and brutal, just the way Nightmare loved it. His first groan was soon joined by a whole chorus of moans, groans, whines, and curses. Nightmare was a very vocal skeleton when it came to his pleasure.

Cross seemed to be enjoying it, too. His eyes had closed when he started bobbing, but the relaxed angle of his lids told Nightmare that he was still conscious. He wasn’t in subspace, either. Cross only went into that when sex involved pain.

It wasn’t long before Nightmare was nearing his climax. He pulled his dick forcefully out of Cross’ mouth and yanked him up onto his feet by the chain. Then his various tentacles yanked Cross’ clothes off of his body fast. They revealed a strong and full ecto body with a short dick and an ass. Nightmare smiled and gestured for Cross to spin around. “Bend yourself over as far as you can go while still standing. I want to fill your ass with my cum and make you keep it in there until I call you next. If I find that you have removed your plug I will be very disappointed. In fact, I will be so disappointed that I will make you wear the cock cage for at least a week. Is that understood?”

Cross nodded, his whole face painted purple with lust. “Yes, master.”

Nightmare nodded, then gestured for Cross to spin around again. He did so, bending his body at the waist and curling his arms as far around his legs as he could manage for stability. Nightmare smiled and rubbed a single circle into Cross’ ass. “Good boy.”

Then Nightmare thrust his saliva-wetted dick into Cross’ ass with no preparation. Cross whimpered, but Nightmare could feel his aura. He was turned on by the pain exactly as Nightmare had planned. For extra measure Nightmare formed his fingers into claws and punctured all ten of them into Cross’ back. That last little bit of pain pushed his servant over into sub space. Nightmare smiled and caressed Cross’ ass. “Yes, you’re a very good boy.”

With Cross’ purple blood staining his claws, Nightmare pounded into Cross fast and hard. He was close already because of Cross’ earlier activities, and within minutes he was shoving his dick up Cross’ ass as far as it could go and squirting his cum deep inside him. At the same time Nightmare’s tentacles curled around Cross’ dick and were jerking him off. The tightness felt great as it grew and grew and grew. Then Cross spasmed and came hard, his own cum splattering across his face. 

When both of their orgasms had faded away, Nightmare summoned a thick black plug of magic. He shoved it into Cross’ ass right after he pulled his dick out, trapping the thick, sticky cum inside of him. Then Nightmare’s tentacles lifted Cross up and carried him over to the bed. Nightmare set him down and hopped up on the bed next to him. Softly he stroked Cross’ scarred cheeks and said, “Cross, can you hear me?”

Instead of answering out loud Cross just nodded. Nightmare frowned. “Cross, I know that you feel good right now, but it’s time for you to come back. Can you do that for me, Cross?”

Cross nodded again, but made no other moves. Nightmare’s frown deepened. “Cross, it’s time for you to wake up now. That’s an order. You’re my good servant, right? So you should obey your master and come back to me.”

Slowly Cross stirred. His eye sockets opened to reveal fuzzy eye lights that gradually returned to focus. Nightmare smiled at him and kissed his lips. “Good boy. I’m ending the scene now, Cross. Can you tell me what kind of aftercare are you in the mood for today? I’m free for the next 24 hours, and tonight it’s all about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


	29. Soul Sex, Office Sex (Kedgeup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has consented to letting Edge have his soul for the day while they're both at work. Edge takes full advantage.

Edge closed the door to his office and smiled to himself. It wasn’t a kind smile, or an amused smile. No, it was the kind of smile that spoke of mild cruelty indulged. He was so looking forward to the activities of the day that Edge could feel his soul throbbing already. Luckily for him, this entire escapade was completely consensual. Hell, it was Sans’ idea in the first place.

For good measure Edge locked the door to his office behind him before he strode over to the chair behind his desk. It was a sustainably red-stained bamboo. Monsters were huge into greening things up. Bamboo was the fastest growing plant on land - in fact, it was extremely hard to get it to stop growing once you got it started. It made a wonderful wood to work with, and the bio-based stain that Edge had picked was based on red wine. The desk paired perfectly with the chair Sans had bought for him. The chair was an overstuffed leather swivel in a reddish brown. The leather came from a monster-owned business. They made sure that every part of an animal was used when it was killed, and they killed them humanely. They were becoming so busy with work from humans that they were constantly hiring in every role.

Edge sat in the comfortable chair and turned to face the window. His office looked out over a huge lake, and the last stars of the night were reflected in its glassy surface. He wasn’t looking at the window, though. He was fiddling with his phone. A few seconds later he was in a video call with Sans, whose office was on the other side of the lake. Sans was blushing already.

“hey, pointy pap. fancy seeing you in a place like this?”

Edge raised a brow bone sardonically. “INDEED. IT IS SUCH A SURPRISE TO SEE THE PERSON YOU ARRANGED AN INDISCRETION WITH CALLING YOU AT THE TIME YOU ARRANGED IT FOR.”

Sans grinned cheekily back at him. “yup! couldn’t have been more surprised. in fact, i’m so surprised that i’m going to lay down. on the floor. where no one can see me but you.”

Edge rolled his eyes fondly as Sans slipped down to the floor with exaggerated motions. He couldn’t help but notice the sweat soaking through Sans’ half-unbuttoned dress shirt. There was no glow of a soul behind it for one simple reason, and that reason was in Edge’s hands now, throbbing and oozing a thick blue slick. Sans had given Edge his soul today. He couldn’t wait to ravish it.

When Sans was settled on the floor, Edge reached into his ribcage and pulled it out. Sans squirmed when he saw his soul. Edge knew from past experience that Sans was rubbing his legs together to try and generate friction. 

“STOP MOVING, SANS. THAT IS AN ORDER.” Sans froze and whined just under his breath. Edge grinned and said, “GOOD BOY. NOW, I ONLY HAVE TWO ORDERS FOR YOU FOR THIS SESSION. NO MOVING, AND YOU MUST TELL ME WHEN YOU’RE ABOUT TO CUM. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?”

Sans gulped and nodded. “yes, sir.”

“GOOD. NOW, WATCH!” Edge said with a flourish as he brought his other hand up to stroke Sans’ soul. “Stroke” might be a bit of an understatement; Edge dragged his bare phalanges through the slime with only a minute amount less force than it would take to pierce the thin skin of Sans’ soul. Sans moaned. He’d always liked it when Edge went rough on him.

Edge didn’t give him any quarter; he rubbed Sans’ soul from bell to tip like a teenaged boy rubbing one out between classes. Sans’ moans quickly gained strength and raised in pitch before he desperately said, “i’m gonna cum! edge, i’m-”

“OH NO YOU DONT,” Edge said as he let go of Sans’ soul. The other let out a sound that was almost the kind of sob that spoke of loss. “DON’T WORRY, SANS~ I’M NOT GOING TO EDGE YOU MORE THAN THAT. I ONLY WANT TO CUM WITH YOU - SPECIFICALLY, I WANT TO CUM INSIDE YOU. SO HOLD ON WHILE I GET MY SOUL READY.”

Edge didn’t make his lover wait long. He pulled out his own soul, throbbing with the red light of Determination, and ran his thumb around the center in quick circles. He held back a gasp and kept going until his soul was absolutely dripping with arousal. Then, without prep or warning, Edge shoved his whole soul inside Sans’ blue one. They both gasped as their feelings mingled, the heady pain and sadistic joy dancing a tango of love while their combined lust tripled. Edge, finally gathering himself, grinned. “YOU FEEL EXQUISITE, SANS. I CAN FEEL EVERY BUMP AND RIDGE INSIDE YOUR SOUL. OH, MY~ YES, SANS, KEEP SQUEEZING ME LIKE THAT~”

Sans obliged, whether he was doing it on purpose or not, and squeezed the life out of Edge’s soul. Edge, in turn, rubbed circles into the exterior of the bells of Sans’ soul. Sans screamed a warning incoherently, and it wasn’t long before he clenched around him, fulfilling his promise to tell Edge before he came. Edge’s own orgasm was triggered by this, and he felt his soul pump wave after wave of cum into Sans’ willing self. Edge looked at his lover through the phone, and Sans looked absolutely wrecked.

Edge smiled in pleasure and said, “GOOD BOY~ CUMMING SO WONDERFULLY FOR ME. NOW, I WANT YOU TO GET UP AND WALK THROUGH YOUR BUSY OFFICE TO THE BATHROOM TO CLEAN UP. LET EVERYONE SEE HOW CUTE YOU LOOK WHEN I’M THROUGH WITH YOU. THEN I WANT YOU TO CONTINUE YOUR WORKDAY. MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, I’LL HAVE MERCY ON YOU AND WARN YOU THE NEXT TIME I WANT TO CUM.”

Sans whimpered and obediently got up. His legs wobbled, then he turned a cheeky but shaky smile on Edge through the phone. “i can’t wait, pointy pap. you know i love a good challenge.” With that, he hung up the phone, leaving Edge to contemplate their combined souls with, it could only be said, an air of sadistic anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


	30. Foursome (Doggo/Lesser Dog/Greater Dog/Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Alphys makes a decision that no one really agreed to.
> 
> NONCON

Alphys, the reluctant head of the Underground, hesitated just outside her chief advisor's bedroom. The way he'd been acting this morning before he'd locked himself away in here made her think he'd be the perfect answer to her Snowdin problem. But what if she was wrong? He could have just had a cold hit him. Was she willing to bet the life of her only friend on something as flimsy as that? 

Remembering her new station, she thrust that doubt aside. A queen couldn't afford to be indecisive. A queen had to act. 

She rapped her knuckles firmly on the wooden door. No response. She knocked again, louder. A faint curse reached her, muffled by the door. She knocked louder and announced herself. 

“Sans, it's me. Alphys. I o-order you to open this door immediately.”

Silence crescendoed into heavy footsteps on the other side of the door. She waited while the lock turned, then wiggled her way inside the moment she saw a crack. Sans backed away hurriedly. He had clutched his blue-stained sheets around his naked bones. 

“what's up, alph?” His voice shook as he spoke.

She breathed in a deep sniff. There it was. The scent of winter pines lay heavy in the air. She was both ecstatic and dismayed that her suspicion had been right. On the one hand, his heat was the perfect solution to her problem. On the other, she'd have to condemn her only friend to a virtually guaranteed Fracture. But what else was she to do? 

“How long do you, uh, traditionally stay in heat?”

Alphys had to work not to be empathetically embarrassed by Sans’ blush. She really could have phrased that better. Couldn't she? 

“i’m, uh, not sure.”

That threw her aback. “You have gone into heat before, right?”

He wouldn't meet her eyes. “uh...yeah. once. ended up in the hospital because it wouldn't stop. they gave me some pills. i, uh, ran out this morning. lost track.”

She winced. Her papa had had the same problem. He'd run out of meds a few times in Alphys’ life. None of them had gone well. Her dad said the only time they'd been able to satisfy them was the time they'd conceived Alphys.

That... actually boded well for what she was about to do. He'd either last through the entire thing without breaking his heat, or she'd have helped him end it earlier. In the first case, she'd have enough time to get him more meds. In the second case, the smell of... that... might stop the whole thing in its tracks. If it didn't, well, he'd be no worse off than if he had normal heats.

She shuffled her way through the piles of dirty laundry. She certainly wasn't going any slower because she was having second thoughts, oh no. When she reached the bed, she pulled her dominant hand out of her pocket and patted Sans on the back. He shivered and leaned into her. 

She kept rubbing him until she was sure the soporific had kicked in. Sans didn't react when she got up. She monster-handled his unconscious body back onto the bed. She wrapped him tightly in the stained sheet he'd been clutching. Petting him awkwardly on the skull, she considered once again whether what she was doing was right. She could just drop him off at the hospital, after all. But then she'd still have the problem in Snowdin...No. Doing this was the only way. 

She heaved on him until he was stable over her shoulder. Then she made her way, shuffling even slower through the heaps of dirty clothing, over to the door. She tried to wrestle the door open. She quickly gave up. 

“Guard! Open the door.”

A few clangs later the door opened to the sight of a rabbit in armor. His ears had been sagging since the human came through. Well, they all felt that way. She wasn't sure who he'd lost. Maybe that other guard she'd seen with him had been more than just a co-worker. Who knows. 

She shrugged Sans off of her shoulder and into the guard’s arms. She felt a little bit miffed at how easily he carried him. 

“Deliver him to the Dog Pack. Be careful not to get captured. They've gone into a frenzy after the deaths of their packmates. Then tell the flame to let me know if- when things change.”

The rabbit gulped. He looked her in the eyes almost pleadingly. She did not flinch. 

“... Yes, my queen.”

Only when he'd left with his package did she allow herself to crumble to the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked to the rhythm of her doubts. What had she done? What had she done?

\-----

Sans woke up to the feeling of something tearing down inside his cunt. He gasped at the pain. It hurt! It hurt worse than a broken bone! What was-

He became aware of another thrust rocking him in the arms of someone furry. The… dick? … inside of him dragged at his aching walls like wood on sandpaper. Sans shivered, but… how could this possibly feel good to him? Having something inside of him down there satisfied something he didn’t know he was longing for. The way it moved made his heat-fogged brain jiggle. He felt like jello, and he giggled at the weird sensations that, more and more, were starting to feel good.

When the cock pushed against his lips Sans opened his mouth and his eye sockets at the same time. From what he could tell through the blur of heat the dick in front of him belonged to a dog. The knot was a dead giveaway, although the white fur definitely helped. He only got a glimpse of it before the shaft was shoved between his teeth and into his throat.

He gagged and moaned at the same time. Sans’ throat felt stretched in a painful way, but the friction of each thrust felt good. The two dicks were out of sync, but that only made his jello-like brain jiggle faster.

Then Sans screamed around the dick in his throat as another, thicker dick was shoved into his ass. He’d never taken anyone back there, either. Was it supposed to hurt this much? It felt like he’d been burned all the way up to- Ooh~ That felt good. There was some kind of blob, maybe his prostate, that the dick in his ass bumped against. It felt like heaven! If he hadn’t had the dick in his mouth already he would have begged for more. All thought of pain vanished in the face of his heat and the heady taste of sex. This felt good!

Sans had no idea how long the three cocks pounded into him before the first knot was forced into him. It was the one in his ass, and he swallowed as it stretched him. He felt like something tore, but the pleasure soon overwhelmed it as that dick pumped him full of some kind of warm liquid - cum, maybe?

The dicks in his mouth and his cunt both forced their knots in at the same time, just after the one in his ass. He panted and swallowed desperately as he was filled to the brim with cum. It felt so good, but he wanted more! So when the three cocks started pumping into him again not long after that he sent a prayer of thanks up to the crystal stars above.

\-----

Doggo cradled Sans’ skull in his lap as Lesser Dog carefully cleaned up the mess they had made. Greater Dog had gone to get some warmer clothes and a blanket for their new mate. Doggo felt a twinge of guilt for the way Sans had been treated. They couldn’t have known he was a virgin, though, could they? At least the Queen wouldn't have sent him if he didn’t agree to this. Good thing, too, because all three of them had jointly claimed him when they saw the soulings inside his belly. They had to be theirs, and… they needed someone to dote over. Now that their ruts and his heat were over they could get to the neglected business of making him fall in love with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


	31. Free Day (Nyehcter and Punflower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Flowey, Papyrus, Sans
> 
> Warnings: Slight Blood
> 
> Kinks: Loss of Virginity, First Time, Breeding, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Cervix Penetration, rough sex, masochism, sadism, creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally publishing the last chapter of this! I've already started writing for Kinktober 2020, so hopefully I'll do better at keeping on schedule this year! I'm going to change my formatting a bit, and I've set my word goal back at 500 (so at least that, sometimes more), and I'm not going to hold myself to only sex. Kink without sex is amazing!
> 
> If you want to, would you please say a prayer/ make an offering/ send good energy/ etc to my cat Koko? He just passed away and I really miss him. He was recovering from a major gut problem, doing really well, and then he had an embolism. He'd been my friend for more than 15 years.

Papyrus was practically vibrating with excitement as he got dressed that morning. Today was an exciting day! Flowey had come into rut last night. Better than that, he had picked Papyrus to be his heat partner! Papyrus might never have had sex before, but he could hardly wait!

He practically skipped to the clearing where Flowey had said to meet him. It was the same clearing they had always met in, an empty expanse of snow in the middle of the Snowdin forest. Well, mostly empty. Today there was a breeding block sitting in the middle of it, with Flowey grinning next to it. “Golly, Papyrus, you’re early! Someone’s eager for this, hmm? Are you ready to be taken for the first time?”

“OH, YES! FLOWEY, I’VE BEEN WANTING SOMEONE TO TAKE ME FOR YEARS, BUT EVERYONE SEES ME AS TOO INNOCENT AND PURE FOR SEX! IT’S SO FRUSTRATING! CAN’T A SKELETON BE OPTIMISTIC AND WANT TO GET RAMMED UNTIL HE CAN’T WALK?” Papyrus complained.

Flowey gaped at him, then his grin returned. “Oh, you want to get fucked like that, do you? Well, I don’t mind! We can stay here as long as it takes! There’s just one last little thing I want to make sure of. You still want me to breed you, don’t you? You know what that will mean?”

Papyrus couldn’t have nodded harder if his life depended on it. He had a huge grin on his face. “OF COURSE I DO, AND OF COURSE I KNOW! YOU’RE GOING TO FUCK ME OPEN, THEN SLIP YOUR MAGIC INTO MY WOMB! THEN YOU’LL PUT A PLUG INTO ME SO NONE OF IT LEAKS OUT AND CARRY ME HOME, RIGHT?”

Flowey’s grin was wicked, stretching across his full face. “Someone did their homework! Good boy, Papyrus. You got it right! What do you want as a reward?”

Papyrus blushed, then said, “CAN YOU GO IN FAST? I… KIND OF LIKE PAIN.”

“Fuck, Pappy~ You really are a kinky fucker, aren’t you?” Flowey said reverently, “Yes, I’ll make it hurt. You have to take your clothes off first. Strip, Papyrus.”

Papyrus obeyed instantly, removing each piece of his armour as sexily as he could. He only had trouble with the body stocking. The zipper refused to work! He huffed and, getting impatient, tore the thing off of him. It left his summoned ecto open to the wind. He had it summoned all the way up to his ribs and down to his knees, as well as summoning his breasts. He was skinny for the most part, but his boobs and hips were more padded than anywhere else.

Flowey was panting, a ravenous expression on his face. Papyrus felt a spark of pride. He had caused that expression. It was all for him. “You look so sexy, Pappy~ Get on the block now.”

Papyrus didn’t have to be told twice. He ran over to the cold bench and got into position, his ass up in the air and his boobs dangling through a hole in the surface he was laying on. His skull just hung off the edge. Something about getting this position made this much more real, and Papyrus felt his pussy begin to leak slick.

It didn’t leak for long. Flowey made short work of fastening the straps of the breeding bench, then stuck his face into Papyrus’ cunt. Papyrus gasped as teeth nibbled their way up his labia and pinched his clit. He was so close to cumming, just from that! Just a little bit-

“You taste good, Pappy~ I can’t wait to feel you all around me. In fact-” Flowey said, then, without warning, a thick vine tore into Papyrus’ virgin pussy and buried itself all the way up to his cervix inside him. Papyrus gasped as the pain pushed him over the edge into his first orgasm of the day. Flowey didn’t wait for him to finish. He started pistoning in and out of Papyrus at full speed. The skeleton’s tongue lolled out and his eyes went fuzzy. Wowie, no wonder everyone was so obsessed with sex! “You’re so fucking tight, Pappy! I bet going through your cervix will feel amazing!”

“AAH!” was all Papyrus was able to say in response. The main reason for that was that Flowey had forced his vine through another barrier, which was probably his cervix, and into an open space beyond. 

“Golly, Pappy!” Flowey said from right in front of him. HIs face was fascinated. “You really are a slut, aren’t you? Just a little fucking and you’re already losing it. I bet you’d even let your brother watch you get fucked if you were like this. What do you say, Papyrus? Want to take this to the next level? He should be at his station right now. I bet he’d be really surprised to see you split open like this~” Papyrus didn’t think he could blush anymore, but he did. He also nodded like crazy. He wanted his brother to see him getting fucked the way he’d always wanted to. “You asked for it, and I’d hate to disappoint you~ Come on, let be unbuckle those straps.”

Papyrus was barely aware of the straps around his arms and legs being unbuckled before Flowey picked him up and slid him even deeper onto his vine. Papyrus moaned. Then two vines wrapped around his legs and started to bounce him. He felt a slight breeze cool his open mouth as he was fucked open all the way to Sans’ sentry station. 

Sans was sitting at his sentry station, sleeping. Papyrus felt a tinge of annoyance. Why couldn’t the lazybones ever keep awake? Flowey seemed to agree, because he shouted, “Hey, trashbag! Got something to show you!”

Sans woke with a start. He sat up so fast he almost fell off his stool. His eye lights didn’t light up right at first, but when they did he looked angry. “flowey, what the f- paps?” His whole tone changed when his brain finally caught up with his eyes. The lights widened and a blush spread across his face. “oh, stars, paps, i’ll get you free, i’ll-”

Papyrus groaned and summoned just enough thought energy to speak. “I WANT THIS, SANS! I’VE WANTED THIS FOR A LO~ONG- HA!”

Flowey squeezed the vine he’d wrapped around Papyrus’ boobs again, just for good measure. “Doesn’t he look fucked, trash bag? He wanted you to see this. He wanted you to see me take him all the way into his womb. He even asked me to take him fast because he likes the pain! He came when I tore into him! He’s such a slut, isn’t he, Sansy~?”

Sans’ blush was raging now, and Papyrus could see the beginnings of a glow coming up from beneath the counter. Papyrus blushed. Was Sans getting off on this? 

Flowey seemed to have noticed the same thing. “Ooh, trashbag~ Does this make you hot? Are you getting hard down there? Let’s see that cock of yours~” Sans gasped as vines wrapped around him and lifted him up for Papyrus and Flowey to see. Flowey yanked down his shorts and revealed- “Is that a pussy? Really? Oh, Sansy~ I thought you wanted to fuck him, but you want someone to take you like this, don’t you?” Sans mumbled something, and Flowey wrapped a vine around his throat. “What was that?”

“i want you to take me, too,” Sans admitted, barely a whisper.

Papyrus couldn’t help the amazed smile that filled his face. “OH, YES, FLOWEY! TAKE SANS, TOO! I WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER FILLED WITH YOUR VINES!”

“Well, if you insist~ Do you want me to breed you too, Sansy? Do you want my magic inside you, knocking you up~?” Flowey said, panting. Papyrus could feel his vine going faster inside him, pumping into him desperately.

Sans swallowed and nodded. His face was as blue as a bluebell. “please!”

That was all Sans needed to say for Flowey to act. Papyrus would never forget the look on his brother’s face as Flowey’s questing vine thrust deep into his brother’s fat pussy. His eye lights widened when he saw the blood trickle down the shaft. “YOU WERE A VIRGIN, TOO, SANS?” Sans nodded as best he could, but his face looked like the heroine in all those naughty videos Papyrus had watched. What was that called? Ahegao, right.

“Gee, two virgins in one day and I get to knock them both up! What a gift for a monster in rut! One more barrier, Sansy, then I’ll fill you both up with so much cum you won’t be able to walk!”

Papyrus watched his brother cum when Flowey forced his way through his brother’s cervix. Sans’ face was a treat. He wailed and his eye lights fuzzed out into static as his whole body shoved itself down on Flowey. The flower didn’t even have to move, Sans was riding him on his own. The sight spurred Papyrus on to do the same thing.

“Oh, fu~uck, you two are such sluts! I’m going to have to do this again next time, but right now I want to fill you two up until you’re leaking! You ready, sluts?” Flowey asked.

“PLEASE, FLOWEY!” Papyrus screamed, “FILL US UUUUH!”

Flowey’s cum entering him felt like someone was splattering his insides with warm spaghetti sauce. The look on Sans’ face, which Papyrus was sure was mirrored on his own, said that it felt amazing. It just kept coming, filling his brother’s womb up with white fluid. Papyrus felt it filling him up, too. Then he gasped as Flowey started moving inside him again.

“What, did you think I was only going to cum once? I’m in rut, sluts~ We’re going to be here for a while,” Flowey purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on Tumblr at yastaghr.tumblr.com  
Or on Twitter @yastaghr

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kinktober 2020 - DAY 5: Double Penetration in Two Holes (Bad Sans Poly/Blue, NSFW)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838286) by [yastaghr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr)


End file.
